Daydreamer
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: [One Shot collection] Chap12. He’s leaving and it’s all because of her. Problem is she’s the last one to find out.
1. Premonitions

**Daydreamer**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Disclaimer: Naruto **belongs to _Kishimoto Masashi_.

**Author's Note: **This is made due to my boredom and inability to write for **WSIG**,** SS**, and **SS 2** (Why, because the CPU that I used to work with my fanfics was surrendered to my dad's officemate to clean up the virus). And so, here comes a one-shot SasuSaku drabble. This is a **semi-AU fanfic** which does not relate to the fanfics mentioned above.

**Summary**: Our mind kept producing imaginations and illusions in dreams or in daydreams. In fact they go in and out of our minds every time. But what are these illusions intended for? Does this give a sign?

_Thoughts_

Normal POV

"_Notes/Quotes"_

**Emphasis**

_Ha… ha… ha…_

Succession of soft thuds can be heard within the thick forest. The reflexive movements of the boy tell that he was indeed in a rush. Dashing from one thick branch to another, he did not give himself a time to rest. All he could think of is…

**Escape**…

Running away was not his option, but if he did not choose to escape, it is certain that he will be killed.

_Ha… ha… ha…_

_Must… get… away…_

Even in darkness under the gleam of the moonlight, he sprinted out of the country's broken walls finding it would be safe if he was away from that freak.

**The snake-freak**.

Before he fled from Otto, he had researched inside Kabuto's laboratory. Rummaging all the creepy bottles and folded papers, he found a very interesting data, in which he believed was the biggest secret in Otto. He scanned all the writings in that paper and before he knew it, he had clutched the paper so tight that it looked like it would be torn into pieces.

Anger and huge frustration filled his whole mind and soul when he found out that he was, indeed, just a tool – a container actually, to fulfill Orochimaru's goal.

The goal to learn all the jutsus in the world and destroy all the Five Countries.

That bastard will use his body to be able to use the Sharingan, but weren't there two Uchiha's left for him to choose? Why him? He noticed a small note under the word Sharingan.

"_Failed to get Uchiha Itachi. Other living member, Uchiha Sasuke – second option. "_

And that was the most powerful punch in the gut when the words echoed in his mind realizing that Orochimaru was not able to get that man's Sharingan and that concludes…

_Orochimaru is weaker than my brother!_

Gritting his teeth, he promised to himself that he would never ever resort to seek power to the snake-bastard.

Next thing he knew, he woke up from someone's persistent annoyance – shaking him wildly. When he was about to shout on him because of ruining his only rest, all he could do was to stare right in front of his eyes.

Sparkling green.

_Green?_

He jerked when the person in front of him called out his name, "Sasuke-kun…"

And they took him for shelter.

After months of detention, Konoha regained their trust to him although not fully. He was aware of all the mistakes which caused trouble to the village. Godaime enlightened him to all the things that he was not yet aware of. And now, he accepted her offer to go back to Team 7 and work with them under her authority…

In short, he returned being a **Konoha Nin**.

He had hoped everything could go back to normal but Naruto's constant strange behavior and Kakashi's way of restricting him proved that they were still unaware of his dire need of family. But the girl, his only female teammate, Haruno Sakura, hasn't changed. She was still looking at him with those lovely eyes, asking him if he would be okay, and during at missions especially when he's wounded she would be there to heal him. There were times he would push her away, but she kept coming back.

_Persistent person…_

Above all that, he was glad. He was glad that the Haruno Sakura he once knew, the strong one, did not change. And he was satisfied.

Years later, the former Team Seven had reached different levels and now they reached the level that they thought they wouldn't have.

**ANBU.**

It doesn't matter who would be the captain or the member but as long as they stay in one team, together with some batch mates they know, everything would be alright.

Killing is the only thing that Uchiha Sasuke knew from the day his clan was murdered by his older brother. And through all that missions he went through, somehow, his path lead to somewhere else.

**Realization…**

A person is destined to be killed either from his good qualities or from his devilish acts. In his missions, all that they killed were the kind of people who really deserved to be killed. They do evil things so they shouldn't exist and for that matter they have to be distinguished.

But the point of Uchiha Sasuke's realization was **he has no right to take someone's life using his hands.**

Although his work told him so, still, he has no right to do it. Though every time he does it there was something inside him dies. His wholeness would die upon slaughtering each flesh, splattering of blood, and the stench of human body decaying before they will take their leave.

This is the life of a ninja…

But there were times that he wanted to take another step for another path just so he would know that he is in fact alive.

All he had to do is to look right beside him. And when he did, his world will shine above him.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired woman asked.

She was always right beside him and yet he was still unable to notice her. He knew she was always there, but he always thought that she has nothing to do with him, other than being a teammate that is.

"Yeah I'm fine." He would say and then he continued trudging the way back to his home with his team right behind him.

And she was still right beside him.

Days after, Otto Nins came to declare war against their village. They were there protecting the village, the people and the ones they loved. He, on the other hand, protected not only the village but also himself. He was aware that the leader of Hidden Village of Otto was still on a hunt for his container. He must have had a replacement after Sasuke escaped the country. Nevertheless, that freak was still after the Sharingan.

They fought hard not wanting to be defeated and even if they withdrew the battle, where would they go?

Fortunately, the Hidden Village of Suna came. He must have forgotten that this village was allied to the Suna. The Kazekage weren't there, but the trustworthy sister of Gaara was the one leading the troops for Konoha's back-up.

He thought it was an easy way to win, but the longer they fight this battle more people would die. And they die because of one man's selfish desire to acquire his container.

Some time later, he was face to face with the man who started everything, Orochimaru.

"My dear Sasuke-kun…" The way he pronounced all the **s **in his name irked him.

"Damn you Orochimaru! Don't think I'll ever get back to you!" He shouted back, pointing accusingly at the person he hated the most. Or maybe the second person he hated the most.

"Why do you think so?" Orochimaru responded while hissing like a real snake.

That earned curious glances from the Godaime, the Jounin teachers of his batch mates, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

"Because you're far weaker from my brother! You think I'm a fool to go and seek power from you? You're an asshole! I won't let you have me and this body for the sole purpose of obtaining all the jutsus in the world!" He screamed out his last word and harshly regained his breath afterwards.

"Hmm… so be it… Sasuke-kun… if you're not going to be mine then I shall EXTERMINATE EVERYONE IN THIS VILLAGE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I will force you to be mine even if I have to hurt you!"

"Bastard!" The blond-haired shinobi yelled at the same time dove at the giant summoning snake right in front of him.

"Naruto! GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" He screamed while everyone around the area scattered when the giant snake attempted to sweep them all.

He jumped back and dodged the incoming wave of attack.

Then all of a sudden he heard a female's scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The scream, particularly the voice, sounds familiar that the immediately turned his head towards the origin of the voice. His eyes widened.

"Poor girl, she was not able to dodge my attack and is now whimpering under my strength!"

The woman has been bleeding for an hour and due to all the villagers and shinobis she helped hours ago, her Chakra started to eat up all her strength.

Orochimaru grasped her neck tighter and she continued to retaliate in attempt to free herself from the man's grip.

Sasuke gritted his teeth once again and without thinking, he dove straight to Orochimaru who was standing atop of the snake's head.

…to rescue the only family who had understood him…

…who had believed in him…

…who had loved him…

"SAKURA!"

He saw her eyes sparkle with her tears and slowly fall down to her cheeks. The world stopped.

The very last thing he saw and heard was… **her smile **and… **his name**…

"Sasu…ke…kun…"

In a matter of seconds, Orochimaru break her neck.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

That annoying, ear-splitting scream jolted him back to reality. He almost leaped out of the red banister of the bridge when his blond haired idiotic loudmouth teammate shouted directly in to his ear. With widened eyes, he immediately reverted from the daydreamer state to the stoic, genius, hot-tempered one.

And to give that blond a decent payback, he glared him murderously at the same time crackling his fist.

"How…" Sasuke started dangerously, "dare you… shout in to my ears…" He continued walking towards Naruto who was instinctively stepping back when he was stepping forward.

"DAMN IT SASUKE! Kakashi-sensei is already here and you're slipping away! You're going to dreamland, man! C'mon, I wake you up!" Naruto reasoned out but this does not affect Sasuke's intention to kill.

"You didn't have to shout on me, moron. So I'll give you a very decent…"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!"

Sasuke stopped halfway to Naruto's head when Sakura yelled at them. Naruto was already blocking the incoming attack but to his relieve it never came. He blinked twice and noticed Sasuke's fist retreating from the mid-air. Then when he turned to Sakura he was about to give her a hug but begun saying…

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! YOU SAVED"

**THWACK!**

A powerful hit on his head stopped him before he completely hugged her.

"It's your fault in the first place! If you didn't shout into Sasuke-kun's ear this won't happen!" She scolded, flushing pretty due to her worn out temper.

"But you didn't have to hit me like that!" Naruto reacted while nursing his now swollen head.

"You deserved to be hit, idiot."

"C'mon kids, we don't have time to be playing around. Let's start heading towards the training grounds before you guys kill each other." The white haired Jounin, Kakashi-sensei, said while rummaging his small pack to get the orange book.

"YAY! Another training to become a Hokage!" Naruto happily shouted and started walking with Kakashi towards the training grounds, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

Sasuke shook his head for a moment and then looked at his palm. He was still the 12-year-old Genin. And he's still with the Team 7. He looked around the area and noticed that this was the team's meeting place. Here, they would usually wait for their oh-so-late sensei to start off their morning by doing Class C or D missions.

In short, they were just starting.

He was interrupted once again by Sakura's worried look and sweet voice.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" She looked into his eyes worriedly and wondered if he really was fine. He looked like he's mind was going back to dreamland.

He looked back at her and quickly found the bridge floor interesting. "I'm fine…"

"You sure? It's so unusual to see you like this…" She was going to continue explaining but Sasuke immediately retorted.

"Don't worry, I said I'm fine." He didn't mean those words to be that harsh but he did notice how her eyes turned disappointingly.

"Ahh… yeah… okay." She smiled at him, though not wide, and started walking past to him following Kakashi and Naruto's tracks.

When she was about to leave, several succession of flashing images came to his mind and the very last image he saw was Sakura's unforgivable death. To his reaction, he immediately grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Sa!" She turned forcibly to his angle when he pulled her wrist and…

The strangest thing in the world happened the moment Sakura looked directly to his face…

Uchiha Sasuke **smiled** at her.

"Sorry about that." His hand left her wrist and on to her hand. When he felt her hand, he immediately squeezed it a little to feel that she's alive and safe. "Let's go…"

Sakura could only nod at him but her face plastered with a very shock expression.

_Sasuke-kun is holding my hand!_

And she smiled.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know, very lame, sappy, mushy and so impossible to happen. I told you, this happened because the CPU is somewhere far away from my working area and I can't continue writing my fics! DAMN IT! Ahem, excuse that behavior I just couldn't contain this frustration any longer.

I finished some linearts, too hours ago. Then inked all my almost forgotten SasuSaku artworks… and that makes it… 11 artworks to be scanned and colored. Sigh… if only we have a scanner. Glad my cute little brown hamster, Raticate, makes my day cheerful… She jumps out on my palm just to grab the curtain! Aww isn't she cute?

But I realized something maybe this is how I should sacrifice my time (since it is Holy Week). There is no pRO neither works to accomplish. But **heck**! All holy acts aside, I'm getting insane here! Really insane!

Oh geez get me to the doctor now… err no, not the doctor… give me **Itachi** now!


	2. My Morbid Little Angel

**Daydreamer**

**My Morbid Little Angel**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I do, Itachi's prolly my husband by now.

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Author's Notes**: Want a perfect atmosphere? Try listening to **_Lilium_** (music box or the full version). It's the opening theme for _Elfen Lied_.

* * *

She was shivering. Was she cold? 

No…

Her eyes. It meant something deeper than of what he is seeing on the outside. Slowly and carefully he approached her.

"Sakura?" He tried to call out her name but she wasn't listening at all. At his small distance from her, he could visibly hear her teeth chattering.

Did she even stand under the rain? But it wasn't raining at all. Not even yesterday.

He walked towards her once again. If only he knew what will happen next he could have sworn it wasn't the Sakura he knew.

Unfortunately, he was incapable of knowing the future. So he moved forth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She screamed at his face with pure anger, hatred and… fear?

He looked closely at her eyes. They were tear stricken. And they were somewhat dilated.

What the hell happened?

If only Sakura was in her normal state, she could have seen the very surprised and shocked looked that suddenly plastered all over the Uchiha's face. But no, she was in dazed. Tormented state where no one knew what happened to her…

…Unless she tell her.

He was about to step back when he heard her sobbed. She slowly lowered her head. Eyes still and unmoving.

Again, she was shivering.

Pale arms slowly embracing her body as though she was concealing something. Fearing something.

And at that point did Sasuke realize that she was indeed hiding something. Carefully observing, his eyes went wide.

Her shredded dress…

Her dirtied body…

Her… bloodstained clothes and flesh…

Unbelievingly he went to her side, shoving aside the thought of being pushed or yelled at. He grabbed her shoulder and yanked her.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

She wasn't even reacting into which worried the Uchiha greatly. He forced her to look at him as he was prying his hands on her locked arms.

"Sakura? Sakura! Look at me! Damn it!"

For a while, he stopped yanking her. He just heard her mumbling incoherent words that were covered by her arms. He yanked it again but failed. He sighed, defeated.

Until his eyes went wide yet again upon listening to her mumbles.

"I killed them… there's blood everywhere… kill… I killed them… they killed mama… they killed papa… I killed them."

That gave him another level to worry about.

He who didn't know how to feel what is comfort felt like he needed to give something to her…

So instead of running away or calling for help…

He gave in to her and hugged her tightly.

Sasuke swore that he smelled something like steel—

He shook his head…

It wasn't the smell of steel. It was similar to that of steel.

It was blood.

Blood that coated her flesh. That damped her roseate hair. Blood that pooled below her.

He followed the source of amount of blood.

_Holy shit…_

It came inside her house.

Before he decided to go and investigate, he felt her trembling within his arms. He hugged her tightly once again and hushed her.

"It's… alright now Sakura… they're gone… they're gone."

"Kill… I killed them… they killed mama and papa… but I killed them… blood… there's blood everywhere."

He let his lips reached her ears as he muttered, "Sakura, I'm here. Don't worry. It's going to be alright." _How can it be alright when her parents are gone? Stupid me._

Not knowing what to do, he was fortunate that the ANBU came. Lead by their sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

He assisted her to the hospital while he let their sensei and the ANBU team investigates the house. He watched her at bed. Relieved that she wasn't shivering but sleeping. He looked at the side of the room, glaring at his comrade who was now fast asleep right after he came. 

_So useless… _They were tasked by their sensei to watch over their fallen teammate and here goes Naruto sleeping at some corner while he was left watching over her.

Not long enough did he hear some people talking about the scene. He went towards the door and listened.

"I can't believe that she did that… for a Genin like herself…"

Inside, he was shocked yet angry. Why would they talk such mean words towards her? She was almost murdered if not for her skill to defend herself!

He heard one of them sighed.

"We should not let her wake up. It might happen again."

"What will happen?"

Sasuke was practically trembling in anger and was about to push away the door and yell at those people who were talking about her.

Until the right words were finally said…

"She has a dual personality."

_What the hell?_

"We don't know which one is real but the one we always see is her good side…"

"And the other?"

Sasuke felt that the person lecturing was nervous.

"The other is a murderer… bloodlust and demonic. It was like killing is part of her childhood. Scary…"

Inside, Sasuke's fist wasn't trembling because of anger but because of shock and fear.

Sakura?

_Sakura was capable of killing?_

Then he heard something shift on the bed. He jerked shockingly.

Slowly and carefully, though trembling, he looked at the person _sitting_ at the bed.

Her head was lowered that he couldn't see her face. He was nervous when she slowly lifted up…

"Ne…Sasuke…" She said with much colder and vicious tone that Sasuke couldn't believe she was capable of using that kind of tone to him.

He simply watched her tilting her head to side as if mocking at the wall.

"Is there someone close to you, alive, that I must kill?" Then she chuckled childishly. "I was just kidding. Of course, the only person alive other than you, is your brother."

Sasuke's eyes went wide for the umpteenth time of the day while listening to her freaking voice. He was still standing there, trapped in this room with the sleeping idiot and the…

The other person inside Sakura's body…

Out of nowhere, she started humming (Lilium's tune). It was rather creepy to listen to her. Most likely she would love humming happy melodies… but this one… this one was sad and creepy.

Slowly, similar to that of a marionette twisting its head, Sakura faced the fear stricken Sasuke.

"I haven't introduced myself yet…"

When she opened her eyes, Sasuke couldn't believe that—

"I'm the morbid little angel."

Sakura's once light green eyes turned black.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know. Very unlikely of me to write like this. I'm feeling morbid the minute I listened to Lilium. And some people are trying to get into my nerves… Maah, did you know that a friend of mine once called me "Morbid Little Angel?" Well I bet you don't, but now you know.

Honestly, this one-shot should be at the 5th chapter, nonetheless, I like putting this up first.


	3. Hidden yet revealed

**Daydreamer**

**Hidden yet revealed**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

It was their schedule to meet up at the red bridge at exactly eight in the morning, even though their laid-back perverted sensei would come out two hours after the given time. It would either be a mission or training if there won't be missions given by the Hokage. 

Just like before, he would be the first one to arrive at the bridge. He would come walking from south with that same frown plastered all over his face. Sometimes he would look like tired though sometimes he would look like he was stern. Either of them, it's habitual.

While he was walking down that bridge he looked at the banister and rested his back on it for a while, waiting for the next person to come.

Their only female teammate.

He glanced to where she would come from and thought of the time she would arrive. He smirked.

_What a way of staying out of boredom… _He thought and closed his eyes for a while.

Maybe a little nap would do.

* * *

"Ohayou Sakura— HA?" 

_That annoying loudmouth drop out. _He would say as he slowly opened his eye to look at the person he was referring to.

The blond shinobi's eyes widened as he was surprised of not meeting the most precious lady of his life. He brought his right hand over his eyebrow and looked at his left and right as if searching.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

He decided to talk, rather mocked his teammate.

"Isn't it obvious she's not here, dobe?" (Blockhead, stupid, moron— call it what you want).

"Kono yarou!" (You bastard). The blond shouted in anger and he was about to fly towards the raven haired kid when they both heard a shout from the other end of the bridge.

"OI! Come back here you cat!"

They both looked at the origin of the voice thinking it was their teammate.

To their dismay however, it was just another civilian chasing after her cat.

The blond sighed deeply as he stopped his actions and went towards the opposite banister and slumped himself at the bridge's floor.

"That's strange, she always comes before me."

His teammate never said a word as if he wasn't concern at all. Inside his mind though, he was confused and worried, too, but he would never say it out loud. He just looked back at the direction where he would always see her coming.

* * *

Two hours later… 

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz…."

"Why is he sleeping?"

The raven haired boy opened his eyes and turned to look at their Jounin sensei who had always came late.

"Got tired of waiting for you and for Sakura."

"Sakura?" The Jounin asked and noticed that he hadn't received a morning shriek from his student. "Aa. She isn't here yet."

"ZZzzzzzz.. ugh… Sakura-chan…" Then a drool came out from the side of his mouth that annoyed the raven haired kid.

To stop this nonsense of action, the kid aimed for the side of his teammate using his foot.

"ACK!" The blond woke up with his hands rubbing his side. "Would you be so considerate not to kick me?"

"You wish." And then he smirked, adding the insult directed to the blond.

"Kono—"

"Oi Naruto quit whining." Their sensei said to stop another morning fight of his students.

"Huh?" Said person looked strangely at their sensei. "You're finally here." Then he looked around, noticing that the same person wasn't present yet. "How come Sakura-chan hasn't showed up yet?"

"I don't know. Anyway, we don't have a mission so it'll be—"

"-a day of training with the team while you're going to slump your back on that same tree and read Ero-sennin's work…" Naruto butted it, completely interrupting their sensei's instruction.

"Now, now Naruto… That's not nice to put me in shame. Or maybe you want some **special training **from me?" There was a hint of evil glint in his sole eye as he eyed Naruto who happened to shrunk back in one corner.

"So you're saying we'll be training without Sakura?" It was strange for Sasuke to ask like this out of concern.

The white haired Jounin raised a brow at his student. Think about it, the brat rarely used his mouth to speak! Also with the name Sakura on it! This day's full of mysteries…

"Of course, first thing's first." The blonde Genin went towards him with eyes full of hopes and a smile as brightly as the sun when he said…

"What is it? What? What? What?" The annoying succession of questions began.

Kakashi's eye prevented to twitch but he couldn't help it. Then again, he continued what he was going to say.

"We find her then we train. Maybe she's sick or sleeping." _Even though it's impossible… sick or sleepy she would come here at all times. _He added in his thoughts while he scanned his students' reactions.

"YOSH! If she's sick then I'll take care of her. If she's sleeping I'll kiss her to wake her up! Nishishishishi…" Naruto couldn't help but clasped his hands and rub it together. The thought of him kissing Sakura while she sleeps maybe romantic but Sasuke hitting his head isn't part of the picture.

In reality though, it's a habit.

"ACK! I'm definitely going to hit you right at this moment! UORYAAA!"

Before the blonde could ever touch the raven haired kid, both his teammate and their sensei disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd they go?"

* * *

They all have the same thoughts to where they would find her first. 

Her house—

Kakashi, Sasuke and the late comer who dropped his butt on the ground, Naruto, came in front of the Haruno's residence. Kakashi went forward and knocked on the door thrice. Later they heard footsteps nearing the door and soon they met Sakura's mother.

"Oh, Sakura's teammates and teacher." She bowed politely and the guys did the same. "What can I do for you three?"

"Sakura didn't come up at the bridge to meet us. We thought she'll probably sleeping or sick." Kakashi said while he crinkled his eye at Sakura's mom.

At this point, Sakura's mother had a very sad look at her eyes. Kakashi was positive that Sakura wasn't home at all.

"I'm sorry but she hasn't come home since yesterday. I'm so worried about her. I thought she slept at Ino-chan's place but when I called there, Ino said Sakura never came."

The similar surprised, shocked, and then concerned face plastered at the men. Kakashi decided to talk.

"Aa. I see. We'll make sure to find her as soon as possible." Then he turned to his subordinates, "Naruto, Sasuke, let's split up and scout the village. I'm sure she didn't go to the exit. Meet me at the bridge before sunset. Scatter!"

Being given the command, both boys disappeared quickly to find their female teammate. Kakashi was about to leave when Sakura's mother muttered…

"I know Sakura wasn't much of that help for your team. Ninja blood doesn't run in our veins. If she has been a burden to all of you… then I guess—"

He looked over his shoulder and said, "No she isn't. She fits in this team. She would make a good history for your clan. And she's the equilibrium that binds her two teammates. You see they were rivals at first hand." He chuckled for a moment and continued, "Don't worry about your daughter, Haruno-dono, she's brave and strong both physically and emotionally."

With that Kakashi bowed one last time and left Sakura's mother tear stricken yet smiling proudly.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Faraway from the bustling zone of the village, a figure was quiet watching the falling leaves at her eye level. She followed a leaf that slowly fell towards the ground. But before it fell, she reached over it and held it for a second. 

She smiled sadly and let the wind blew past her and the leaf violently danced with the force that shooed it away.

She then looked behind her, her short hair dancing without rhythm yet played beautifully with the breeze.

This time, she didn't smile.

* * *

Splitting up was a good decision. Setting time wasn't good or bad, but it'll sure help them to boost up and find her. But to think it'll take before sunset? Was he insane? 

Alright, Konoha is a huge village, but finding Sakura isn't much of a hassle.

_Unless I know where she could be hiding._

Uchiha Sasuke set his feet on the strong branch of a tree near the red bridge. He thought that she might've arrived here after they left the bridge. To his dismay, he was welcomed by the heat of the sun and the sound of the flowing waters below.

_Tch… you're giving so much hassle for this day, Sakura._

He took one last look at the bridge, to a certain spot where she was always standing and imagined her watching the fishes. After some time later, he set off to continue the search.

* * *

Kakashi had a bad feeling about this. His only female student was missing and they couldn't easily find her. Without much thinking, he went towards the Hokage tower and got the chance to speak with the Fifth. He seriously explained the situation to the Hokage. To his surprise, he was greeted by a smile plastered at the Hokage's face. 

"Don't worry Kakashi. Sakura's within the village's border. She won't go anywhere unless she proved something."

"Prove what?"

The Hokage smirked. And before Kakashi turn impatient, the Hokage told him why.

* * *

Naruto, instead of searching for Sakura, went to Ichiraku first telling to himself that he must gather enough strength to find his Sakura-chan. It was lunchtime already and he knew that his two comrades had gone out somewhere to eat, too. 

He was already done with his second bowl when his favorite teacher, Iruka-sensei, came inside the stand.

"Oi, Naruto."

The blonde kid lifted his head to greet his sensei, "Iruka-sensei!"

Said person sat beside his once pupil and asked, "Don't you have training to do?"

Naruto slurped soundly at his ramen and gladly placed it on the table.

"We can't train unless we find Sakura-chan. She didn't come at the bridge this morning. Then we went to her place knowing she hasn't come home since yesterday. We got worried. So Kakashi-sensei told us to find her first."

Iruka, who was like a father to Naruto knew why his once student's expression turned from cheerful to sad one. Of course, Sakura-chan is one of the kid's priceless friends, even though the young lady keeps on pounding him. Still, he loves her. She is important for him.

Noticing the still silence, Iruka decided to speak or rather lifting his spirits up.

"Don't worry, Naruto." The kid looked up to him and listened intently, "you will find her. If not by you, Kakashi or Sasuke will. She'll be okay."

"Yeah. She'll be okay."

Until now, he didn't understand why Sakura suddenly went missing or where she might have been gone.

* * *

_Kuso… _(Dammit) 

After eating his rice ball for lunch, Sasuke immediately continued his search for their teammate. He had a feeling that their loudmouth idiotic comrade would have spare a lot of time eating ramen while their sensei would simply stay at one spot and read shortly (or when excited, he'll took hours) reading that perverted book.

So it's up to him to search for her.

_You idiot. _He said though pertaining to Sakura. _Why do you have to hide elsewhere? If you didn't play such games we could have been training by now._

"Tch."

He narrowed his eyes further and jumped down the ground. He arrived at some vacant field where only trees and grass surrounded him. He looked to his left and right, thinking somebody might have followed him here.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and watched the clouds shortly. Its way past noon and yet he hasn't found her yet.

"Kuso." He said and swiftly grabbed a kunai from his pouch.

He gripped it strongly and hit it on the ground. His patience had reached its peak.

Out of nowhere, he screamed. "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

His voice echoed everywhere.

* * *

Behind a sturdy tree stood a short haired female figure with her body inclined to it as though concealing her presence. 

She was doing something earlier but stopped midway when she felt someone just arrived. She didn't want anyone to know what she had been doing. So she stopped it and hid her presence.

While observing the figure who just arrived, she couldn't believe that it was the least person who would look for her if the possibility of her missing happened. She scrutinized him even more only to hear him scream at her name.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

She was terribly shocked and surprised at the same time. She didn't know what to do or what to say. However, she promised to herself that if she's done with **it **then it's the best time to go back to them.

Sakura shut her eyes closed and trembled.

She didn't want to cry anymore.

But more tears had been flowing from her eyes.

While she was standing behind the tree, she heard him scream her name once again before setting off. She peaked out her head to watch his back quickly moving away.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun… gomen…" (I'm sorry)

* * *

Hours later, Sasuke found Naruto who had just arrived from the bridge. He glared furiously at the blonde and jumped in front of him. 

"Sasuke, did you find her?" Naruto instinctively asked.

"Isn't it obvious that I don't?" The angry Uchiha hastily replied.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. _What's with him and the sudden mood swing?_

His raven haired comrade crossed his arms over his chest and inclined his back at the banister of the bridge. He knew for certain that Naruto hasn't found her nor had a clue where to find her. He, too, didn't know where to find her. Just maybe Kakashi-sensei knew where she is…

_Now where is Kakashi-sensei?_

"Where's Kakashi?" He finally said after a moment of thinking.

"Dunno. Maybe he was still searching for Sakura-chan." Once again, Naruto eyed his teammate curiously.

"…Aa."

He noticed that the Uchiha's eyes glared at one second and returned to narrowing it at one spot of the bridge. Surely, once he left with him, he might have been crazy. Naruto didn't know what his comrade is thinking. He didn't know when this person would suddenly kill him when he had his back turned.

_But on a second thought, why would he be this persistent to find Sakura-chan?_

He looked at Sasuke once again and put his right hand below his chin with his left arm underneath it for support. A look of thinking.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had clutched his own flesh while having a hard time thinking where he could find her. Time is running out and still they couldn't find her. Of all the people that had been missing, why her? He didn't know her fully so he doesn't have a clue where to find her.

"Tch." He muttered that made Naruto looked at him alarmed.

"What now?" He asked.

"I'm going off now."

This time, Naruto noticed the burning red color of his advanced bloodline technique.

"I know that that technique is used to copy any techniques. Are you sure that it can help us find her?" He was naïve to ask things such as these. He doesn't have the bloodline so why must interfere as if he knew it?

Sasuke already turned his back to his comrade so he looked over his shoulder and said, "I won't stop using this until I find her. I can see her chakra through this."

With that, he finally took off and left his dumbfounded teammate.

* * *

Farther spot of the village— 

A not-so huge or so-small crater would be seen from afar. Amidst the wrecked area, a girl in pink haired panted heavily as she was crouching over the ground she was standing. Beads of sweat came trickling down her now pale face and after moments later she let herself sank on the ground watching her work.

"Yatta… (Alright) I did it…" She said while chasing her breath.

She looked up at the sky and smiled at it finally.

_I can't believe I just did it!_

She noticed that the sun was slowly fading as though giving way to the darkness of the night. She let herself lie on the ground with arms wide open. She was glad that she was able to complete this training. A training that the Hokage gave to her.

_(Flashback)_

_After Team 7 reported their mission to the Hokage, all three men left the room and Sakura was going to follow them when the Hokage called her._

"_Sakura."_

"_Hai?" (Yes?)_

_She turned around to face the Hokage and waited for her to speak._

"_Since you have a talent in controlling your Chakra I want you to do a test. You have to prove to me that you are not vulnerable and defenseless."_

_Sakura was listening intently as what her sensei is telling to her._

"_You have to prove to me that you can replace me. The person not just talented in Medical techniques but a person who is capable of crushing anything that blocks her way. The person, which is me, who do not fear anything."_

_The Hokage looked at her protégé's eyes and added. "Prove to me that you're a strong kunoichi."_

_Sakura didn't think twice when she said, "I will."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"I did it Hokage-sama." She softly muttered and watched the alteration of light to darkness.

She did want to go back to the Hokage and tell her about this test. Then to her mother to apologize for not coming home yesterday evening. Then tomorrow to her teammates. She knew that Kakashi-sensei might have cancelled their training because of her absence.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun and Naruto are very mad at this." She sighed and sat up.

Suddenly she heard the last step of a person who had arrived.

She looked to her side but was incapable of having a full of view, so she shifted slightly only to see…

The person standing behind her…

…was the person she least expecting to come.

Too shocked to react, she stared at his eyes. Even so, she noticed how he was sweating so much and heavily breathing as if catching his breath just so to find her here. She did notice too that he had activated his Sharingan, only to deactivate it and slowly approached her.

Still, Sakura stared at him in awe. But in truth, she knew that he's mad at her for not showing up earlier this morning to excuse herself so that they could have started the training even without her. She had been inconsiderate, but she has to do this to further prove to herself and the others that teamwork is really necessary.

Now that Sasuke was a good distance with her, he stared at her eyes for a moment. He clutched and released his grip of his hands as if forcing himself to relax.

While Sakura remained staring at him, Sasuke couldn't stop his emotions and finally knelt down and grabbed her body close to him.

It was then Sakura realized that…

_He was really worried…_

Sasuke buried his face at her neck and muttered, "Don't do this again."

Sakura's eyes despite the fatigue, cast down some tears of both joy and surprise, "I won't."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **All hail to fluffiness! Yeah right, short and rushed. I'm gonna eat dinner and my brains stopped working. Gah… why am I always making this stuff out of boredom? (Scratches head) well I don't want to think about it. Hope you enjoy.

Ooh I didn't notice, this one-shot story is equivalent to one chapter of my SS. Well you're author's bluffing here.

Gotta sign out.


	4. What you see, what you get

**Daydreamer**

**What you see, what you get**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Genre**: AU/Romance

**Author's Note**: You know Ragnarok Online? No? Any online games will do then.

* * *

Sakura's day won't be complete unless she played her favorite, addicting, online game. Her character, also known as avatar, was created after her only the name differs. 

She named her character as – **BloodyCherry**.

She hurriedly sat on her computer chair and logged in her account. Seconds later, her character appeared, chose it and went inside the game.

* * *

BloodyCherry is a _Monk _(1). She always hangs out at some place where people usually go to level up. Although the field was full of computer generated program (a.k.a. bot (2)). What she always does is use her long-range skill for instant killing. Other than that, BloodyCherry has a guild of her own. She's the Guild Master. 

While she was walking down at the shore, she spotted a furry monster. She hastily cast her spheres and then the skill that kills in an instant.

However…

Another Monk came into the picture and does the skill similar to hers.

* * *

In the real world, Sakura was swearing. 

"Fucking shit! That stupid son of a bitch!"

* * *

BloodyCherry approached the other Monk whose name is – **Nightmare Avenger**. 

She gave out an icon (angry icon) while the male monk just laughed at her.

* * *

Sakura was practically itching to get a hold of the real player of Nightmare Avenger and punch him square at his face.

* * *

When the male monk was about to collect his spheres for him to cast the one-shot skill, BloodyCherry immediately activated hers and attacked the same enemy that Nightmare Avenger was about to kill. 

Nightmare Avenger gave out a shocking icon and said, "What is your problem?"

That irritated the female monk, "You killed mine, I killed yours. We're equal."

BloodyCherry was about to leave when Nightmare Avenger said, "You were slow. Didn't know it was yours."

* * *

In real world, Sakura balled her hands into fist and started typing angrily.

* * *

BloodyCherry was fuming in anger when she said, "Well guess whose the slow one. I killed yours idiot." 

The female monk started walking but the male monk followed her.

"You seem to be pretty confident. I challenge you to a PVP (3)."

BloodyCherry laughed at this and said, "I seem to annoy you. But no, kid. You're wasting my time."

At this point, the male monk started laughing.

"What's so funny, you jerk?" BloodyCherry asked.

"Hn. Scaredy-cat." Nightmare Avenger said and was about to teleport elsewhere when BloodyCherry used her exploding energy.

"Fine! Let's meet at No Limits!"

Both monks disappeared.

* * *

Sakura was irritated at this scenario. Nonetheless, she has some confidence to fight the bragging monkey. While she was on her way towards the PVP room, she read her guild mate's message at her guild chat box. 

The message came from **Wind Gust**.

"Sakura, Kankuro told me that there will be Championships this Saturday. You wanna come?"

Sakura started typing, saying, "Sure. Who are the participating guilds?"

Wind Gust replied, "Jotenheim, Pseudo, Sanctuary, Heaven and Hell, and Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki." Sakura said out loud.

She shortly remembered Nightmare Avenger's avatar.

Her eyes widened in shocked.

"He's an Akatsuki!"

* * *

Nightmare Avenger was waiting inside the PVP room. He already made a pub for BloodyCherry. 

The pub's name said, "1 on 1: BloodyCherry"

While waiting, he sat near the wall and read his guild mate's chat.

One of the members, whose name is, **Lone Wolf**, was discussing something about the event for Saturday.

"I heard that we'll be given equips and items for the game. Given stat points but we have to distribute it correctly."

The other member replied, his name is **Sealed Fox**.

"Oi Neji, you gotta help me distributing the stat points for my Knight. I don't know how to properly distribute them."

**Inuzuka **mocked Sealed Fox, "Up till now you know nothing about the game, Naruto. Hey, Itachi, are you sure we have to drag that moron for the finals?"

Itachi, who goes by the name of **Amaterasu**, replied, "We need everybody's participation, you idiot. Of course, we need him. We've been conquering Agits (4) for the past months and you're saying to pull off someone? Anyway, we'll be having a guild meeting today. Let's meet up at Al de Baran in 5 minutes."

Nightmare Avenger entered the chat and he said, "I'm at PVP room, aniki. Well you just save this chat and I'll read this later."

Everybody replied "hehehehe" or "hahahahah" at him.

Itachi, who was called as aniki and Amaterasu, replied, "Another challenge? God, otouto, you got to stop challenging people."

"Well this is fun. Especially when I'm done moping them on the ground. Anyway I'll be there if I can make it."

"Dang Uchiha."

* * *

BloodyCherry arrived at the PVP Room and she sent a private message to Nightmare Avenger. 

_**I'm here. No Limits right? Which place?**_

Nightmare Avenger replied saying, **_Your choice._**

BloodyCherry had a choice, **_Morroc._**

_**Got it.**_

They both entered No Limits in Morroc.

* * *

Inside the PVP room— 

BloodyCherry was enraged. She prepared all her skills and items and started walking towards the center.

Nightmare Avenger sent a private message to her.

_**No rules. A player wins when he gets 2 points.**_

She said ok and the battle started…

* * *

The next day— 

Sakura entered campus with a frown in her face. She was clutching her bag when she remembered how Nightmare Avenger defeated her.

She couldn't help but tremble in disgust on how he just pulverized her twice.

_I can't believe he's that powerful damn it!_

Her friends approached her just as she was going to burst all her frustration.

* * *

Saturday came. Sakura's guild mates and friends met at some place near the event area. They entered the place only to be welcomed by a hundred people shouting and cheering on for the championships. She led the way until they get in the front, near the center stage. Her friends told her they would go somewhere else first and would be back in some time. She and her two friends left. 

"Ne, Sakura." The short haired, white eyed, timid girl whispered.

Sakura looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

The girl continued, "You seem to be troubled by something. Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled tiredly and looked at the screen, the eliminations has started.

"Nightmare Avenger is an Akatsuki. I'm very sure he's here. I want to punch him square in his face, but that would ruin my pride being defeated. Tsk, why is this loss so much of fuss?"

The timid girl placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, "Forget about it, Sakura-chan. You'll do better next time."

"Mm."

The announcer, more likely the Game Master for the championship, started the countdown with his fingers to start off the game.

The fight is between the Jotenheim and Heaven and Hell.

* * *

During the game, Sakura and her friends decided to roam around the place. They noticed all the famous guilds with their booths. She was approached by some of them. In a while, they approached the food area and ate some to replenish their energy for the rest of the event. 

While her friends were discussing about their characters from the game, her mind was flying off elsewhere until the Game Master announced the first winner from the elimination round and down to the second game.

Pseudo versus Akatsuki—

The girl sat up from her seat and told her friends that she wanted to watch the game.

…And find out the person behind Nightmare Avenger.

* * *

The audience was shouting and cheering for whichever guild they were patronizing. But what's funny about the scene was, when the monk was using his final move to eliminate a character, the audience will respond as if they were fascinated by the move. Of course, the move was fascinating because once a character is hit it will be killed in an instant. 

Sakura had a feeling, though, that Akatsuki's monk is Nightmare Avenger. And the audience was practically cheering for that braggart guy!

"Tch." She watched how the monk played his part and noticed their powerful teamwork.

The crowd knew whose winning.

* * *

Hours passed and Sakura's friends were waiting for the final game— 

Sanctuary versus Akatsuki…

Sakura wasn't amazed or shocked when Akatsuki entered the finals. Even if she hated the character participating for the guild, she knew the power of their teamwork. But the rivalry guild was also powerful in terms of strategy.

Well, will she care? If the Akatsuki is defeated then she'll rejoice. She'll look for Nightmare Avenger and taunt at him in game.

_Hmph. A child's play to do._

The Game Master announced a 15-minute break for the teams to patch up their strategy. While doing so, the Akatsuki Guild Master, Amaterasu, let his guild mates have a break by eating or taking a pee or something.

His little brother dragged his friends to go and eat.

At that time however, Sakura returned to where her friends at.

The black spiky haired guy scanned the eating area and noticed the pink haired girl walking just beside him. He stared at her for a while and muttered something…

"You never saw a girl like her in this event…"

The blonde haired guy behind him and the longhaired white-eyed guy beside him looked at him curiously.

"What're you saying?" The blonde one asked.

He glanced behind him for a while and stared at the pink haired girl who was sat beside her friends.

"Did you see that pink haired one?"

Both of them followed his finger and smirked at him.

"Sasuke you better concentrate for the game not for a girl." The longhaired one commented and finally bought his snacks.

"Neji, let's try some tacos over there."

Said person followed the blonde's direction leaving the fascinated Sasuke staring seriously at the pink haired girl.

* * *

At the table— 

The messy blonde haired woman noticed the heavy stare the black haired handsome kid from a distance. She followed who he was looking at and giggled more to herself. She looked at her friend, the pink haired one and smiled. Sakura then noticed her suspicious smile.

"What's the matter Temari?"

Said person smiled slyly at her, "Someone has a thing for you, Sakura. He's starting at you."

Temari gave her a sign to look at the person she's referring to. Sakura followed her signals and stared at the black eyes owned by the black haired kid.

They looked at each other for a moment but the black haired kid finally woke up in his daydream when the longhaired guy and the blonde haired one tapped him by the shoulder.

"Oi Sasuke, we better get going. Your brother would be so mad about this."

Sasuke glared the blonde kid and said, "Stay out of the business, dobe."

And with his known confidence and pride, he left his friends and approached the girl. The blonde haired kid took out his Digital Camera and aimed for Sasuke.

As Sasuke was approaching his target's table, his target, as he had seen, shrunk at her seat while her friends started teasing her.

"Uhm…" Sasuke started as he put his hand inside his hands and the other left out to use for shake-hands.

The pink haired one looked at her and he noticed her blushed face.

_Isn't she the cutest? _Sasuke pondered for a moment and continued what he was going to say.

"Hi." He continued and he heard someone beside the girl hushed her to get up. The pink haired one did so.

An inch smaller… nice… 

"Hello." The girl muttered shyly. She was looking at him but she was evading his stares as she was having an interest looking at the floor.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke! She's the one you're looking for! _Sasuke said to himself. He cleared his throat and resumed conversing with her.

"So…you're also playing Ragnarok?"

"Mm."

"Which server?"

"…Chaos…"

"Aa." _Nice I can find her there!_

The pink haired one decided to ask him, "What about you? Which server are you playing?"

"Chaos." He smiled a little and extended his hand. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

The pink haired one was a little shy but she accepted his hand and said, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice name. Suits you." He said and smiled at her.

She smiled at him and shyly pulled her hand away from his. Sasuke was about to ask her about her character or her cell phone number when his friends called out his name.

"OI SASUKE! WE GOTTA GO BACK! IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Shouted by the blonde haired kid while the longhaired one started walking back to their table.

Sasuke muttered some swearing to which he hoped Sakura didn't hear. He looked at the girl for the very last time and said.

"Are you going to finish this event?"

"I don't know… it's up to my friends…"

"Well… um… I would want to see you after the finals." He thought for a second and then said, "I'll win for you, so don't go."

That earned a bursting red blush from Sakura. "You… don't have to promise something like that you know. We just met.'

Sasuke tilted his head and smiled, "Well I like you, so I don't care about meeting you right about now." The blonde shouted at him again to which irked the Uchiha. "See ya later, Sakura."

"Mm."

Sakura went back to her table only to be cheered, teased and laughed at by her friends.

* * *

Sasuke went back at his table, sitting beside his brother. 

"We have to deal with them using other strategies. They've watched our play. But then, all we have to do is make them fall for our traps and kill them in an instant."

All of them nodded.

While the GM was talking about the final round, Itachi, his older brother whispered to him.

"I heard you were flirting at some girl."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "I'm not flirting. I'm trying to make friends. Besides," Sasuke smirked before he continued, "she's pretty."

At this point, his brother smirked at his little brother's confidence and concealed likeness to girls.

"You've been in a Hentai web pages are you?" He teased to which Sasuke was about to launch himself towards his brother when the GM started the count down.

"Ready guild mates." The blonde haired one muttered.

"Final Round starts now!" The GM yelled and the game screen opened with the two rivalry guilds approaching to each other.

* * *

The Final round consumed only 20 minutes game play. 

The finishing blow that ended the game came from an Akatsuki's monk.

All shouted in glee, cheered and clapped for the winning guild.

That night, Akatsuki's fame rise up to its heights…

Sakura's timid girl friend approached her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, did that kid Sasuke tell you which guild he came from?"

Sakura realized this and gasped in surprised. "NO! He didn't tell me!"

Temari and the rest of her friends sighed dejectedly at her response.

The other blonde haired one, the long one actually, mocked Sakura. "You know, when a guy is really in to you, you got to take a chance of knowing him too! Being timid won't help you get a boyfriend." Then she sighed, "We don't know if he won or not."

One of them entered the discussion, "Ino, it was the guy's fault anyway. And I think it's difficult to distinguish which guild he's in."

Before they continued their conversation, the GM of the event called out the winning guild. They all approached the stage while the audience continued cheering on them.

But mostly, all the girls swooned over the handsome faces marching on the stage. And at that moment, Sakura saw Sasuke walking towards the stage with his brother in front of him.

Oh God… he's an Akatsuki… 

All GMs approached the stage and shook hands with the winning guild. They gave the 1 million yen price for the guild and some freebies from the company.

The guild master of the guild gave out his speech to which everybody applauded. Who would not fear an Uchiha? They're the richest family in their country. And their kids are the most addicted players.

Akatsuki raised the trophy and the plaques. Now they are famous.

* * *

After the awarding, most of the audience went out of the event area. Sakura didn't like what's happening from when Sasuke approached her until this minute. She hated the guild because of one person. But she was wishing that Sasuke weren't Nightmare Avenger. 

Minutes passed by so fast that Sakura really wanted to go home and rest, when Sasuke saw her. Her friends decided that they didn't saw the guy walking towards Sakura. They said that they will check the exit while Sakura wait for Sasuke.

At first Sakura refused the idea but when she's about to go, Sasuke called out her name.

"Sakura."

Oh no… 

Sakura turned around to meet the rushing Uchiha to come at her. He was proud of the medal he's wearing as he flashed a very cute smile at the girl he liked. The girl smiled at him in response and said…

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

She looked at one side for a moment as though she was thinking of what she's going to ask. After a moment, she started.

"So you're from Akatsuki. The one who used to conquer most of the Agits in Chaos…"

Sasuke took noticed of her almost-silent statement yet answered, "Yeah… sorry about not telling you this earlier."

"No, no, no." She smiled and waved her hands defensively. "It's okay. Actually, I just remembered a character that goes by the name Nightmare Avenger. He came from Akatsuki and he was the one who challenged me to a PVP."

She took notice of how Sasuke's eyes widened in utmost shock.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

"You… you're… You're BloodyCherry?" Sasuke finally said while he stared at her green eyes.

At this moment, Sakura finally got the picture as she accusingly pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you're Nightmare Avenger!"

Oh, right. What a small world.

They stared each other for a moment and it seems like the world stopped revolving… until…

"NOOOOOO!"

They both screamed in frustration. Both of which clutching their heads…

Yeah, it seems that the world is really small.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **One that is rushed and has a connection from Ragnarok Online.

(1) **Monk** – Ragnarok Online's job class. One that is powerful in melee combat and good at long range attacking skill.

(2) **BOT** – I really don't know if this one's an acronym, but from what I've learned, BOTs are considered a cheating program wherein even if you don't use or play your character, it would level up by itself.

(3) **PVP** – player versus player. There is this room in Ragnarok Online, wherein you can kill a character in fair or unfair sort of battle.

(4) **Agit** – or castle. This term is used replacing the word Fortress. If a guild destroyed the Emperium inside the Agit, they have, rather rule, the entire castle. However, if another guild has destroyed the Emperium, then they own the agit.

With regards to my previous chapter, I haven't read the story of **Hide and Seek** until **yesterday**. Okay, so I was surprised knowing that such Doujinshi like that exists (especially having the same plot). So I guess this one's already cleared (that I don't know anything about the same plot). If ever I'm having a similar plot from a story, I will let you know. Well, I have my own idea so I hardly ever copy or do a plot that is similar to others (except for Crystal Ring).


	5. Good Morning

**Daydreamer**

**Good Morning**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Genre:** AU/Romance

* * *

There have been always school days whenever you reach the age of being capable of studying, reading, writing and understanding things. School is made for children to learn more. But school wasn't made for that alone. There are much more exciting things waiting for a student once he entered the campus.

* * *

It's Monday yet again. A morning to start with by waking up so early, prepare your things, eat breakfast, take a bath then run to school. There was a young man, the younger son of an Uchiha family, who liked to sleep most of the time. He was a genius in his class but almost marking all his tardiness because most of the time he was sleeping at the rooftop. When he sleeps it's definitely hard to wake him up. 

"Sasuke!" His ever-dearest mother would yell from below. "Sasuke it's 6!"

He groaned underneath his white sheet and faced the other side. Five minutes later, a young man with longhaired being pulled back behind slammed open the door and came walking towards his bed. He grabbed the neared pillow and threw it hard on the sleeping boy's face.

"Get up squirt."

The lazy boy who finally woke up from deep slumber slowly got up and scratches his spiky hair. He lazily looked at the young man at the foot of his bed.

"What time…is it?" He asked.

The elder one looked at the wall clock to his left and answered, "5 minutes past 6. You'll be late if you don't get up."

He started walking towards the door and added, "Better yet… don't come with me to school."

* * *

Sasuke had his breakfast, went to bathroom to freshen his body as well as his head, keeping in mind that it's time to school not to sleep. It has been his habit ever since he entered junior high. He's smart and intelligent by nature but he often sleeps during class hours. He doesn't have any reason as to why he has to do that but nobody knows if he was able to sleep at his house and sleep during class hours. 

While he lazily rode his bike to school, a moderate cycling schoolgirl passed by. He slowly looked at her and noticed her school uniform being one that is used by all girls in his school. Still balancing the two-wheeled vehicle, he watched the girl's back fading away but noticing clearly the mop of pink atop her head.

_Pink hair…_

Then he smiled.

* * *

After 15 minutes of biking from his compound to campus, the short journey didn't even break a sweat. He coolly got out from the bike and positioned it at the bicycle parking area, chaining then locked it. He took his black leather attaché-case-like bag and hanged it with his hand holding it from his shoulder. Putting his other hand inside his pocket he started walking towards the classroom. This time the school's bell rang. 

Class time.

Moderately walking towards his classroom he passed by another classroom where a loud group started throwing paper airplanes and crumpled papers inside the room while waiting for their professor. One of the ball-like papers was thrown towards him, which he immediately caught before it touches his face.

"Hora! It's Uchiha!" The loud messy brown-haired guy shouted from inside the classroom.

Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke started swearing cusses when all the guy's female classmates started mesmerizing him and yelling his name. He glared all of them and resumed walking towards the classroom.

Coolly opening the door, he didn't even look at his classmates and darted towards his seating location – further back of the class near the window (his favorite seating place actually). He placed his bag on the desk and calmly sat on his chair. Instinctively he looked at the window beside him.

_Beautiful morning, I guess…_

He smiled mostly to himself as if reminiscing something. Spacing out entirely, he ignored his classmates' sudden silence when their professor came inside the class.

* * *

He had relaxed so much. So much that he really wanted to ignore someone poking at his head. 

_Whoever was doing that… go to hell. _He said inside his head, never intended to voice out loud nor find out who was poking him.

_Uchiha…Sasuke…_

…_Sasuke…_

He heard his name several times in his head and he wanted to yell at the person calling him by his full name until…

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

He jerked awake and his classmates started laughing at him. Beside his seat was his professor with a very angry expression imprinted all over his face. Sasuke lazily looked at him without much of an expression to which insulted the professor even more.

"How dare you sleep in Physics class, Mister Uchiha! Are you really that bored?" The professor asked in both fuming and frustrating tone.

Sasuke chose not to answer rather waited for his punishment.

"Get out of this room! Stand at the corridor and I'll see you after school!"

The young sleepy Uchiha stood from his seat and lazily went towards the door of their room leaving his fuming professor and laughing classmates behind.

* * *

When he closed the door he stared at it for a moment and muttered… 

"Yeah… your class is so boring I wish I wasn't in this school anymore." For the finale, he smirked. "Maa, it's better sleeping outside than inside the room."

When he turned around to position himself beside the wall of his room, he noticed his pink haired schoolmate sitting quietly at the corridor, beside her classroom. Was she thrown out of the room, too? He looked at her for a moment and walked towards her location.

Seeing the pink haired student spacing out too much, Sasuke sat beside her.

"Hey." He said.

She jerked a little, hastily looking at the guy beside her.

"Sasuke-kun." She said while her eyes blinking. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing." He said then smiled. He looked at the window opposite of their location and stared, "You see I like sleeping a lot in Physics class so he threw me out of the room to dislodge the sleepy head in his class." He snickered.

She laughed a little and added a comment, "You seem to annoy him too much. You are always thrown out of his class."

"But I never failed his exams."

She smiled at this, "Smart as always, no?" Then she stared at nothingness.

Sasuke left the scenery for a while as he looked at the girl beside him. "Hey, you okay?"

Sakura looked down even more, as she said, "Actually no."

"Eh?"

The girl hesitated at first but as minutes passed by, she decided to let the hesitation go and say whatever she wanted to say. "You see… Neji-kun and I were once…"

_Take note, Sasuke…"**were"**, it only means one thing… _Sasuke said to himself as if talking to someone else. At this point he was really smiling.

Sakura continued, "We… just…" Her hand tightened into a fist. "We just broke up yesterday."

Sasuke didn't know which one to show to her.

Being sad or being happy?

Why being sad? – Sasuke is Sakura's friend. They've known each other for how many years. With whatever Sakura wants to do with her life, Sasuke is there to support her. And whenever Sakura feels like the world is in her shoulder, he would feel sad, too.

In this case, why would he feel happy as the other option? – Sakura sees Sasuke as her friend, but Sasuke sees her more than a friend. How complicated can you get?

Well Sasuke chose not to show either of two but being sincere as a **friend** for Sakura. He stared at her for a moment and thought of giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Well that means he's not the man for you." He suddenly blurted out.

Sakura looked at him with utmost shock at what he just said. Neji was one of the best students in their school, other than that he's one of the most handsome guys existing in their world! She and Neji weren't just compatible but she like him a lot and so does Neji. The thing was they have a relationship wherein they just like each other and nothing else. They just made an appeal from each other. The term **"love"** wasn't present at all.

Sasuke continued, "I think this break up of yours made you realize that it's not that you like each other would mean you guys would be together. You just like each other but you guys never felt something more than that feeling. So it's okay."

The pink haired student narrowed her eyes at the person speaking.

"You do not seem bothered at my utmost sadness, Sasuke-kun. Rather you are so confident at what happen."

Sasuke turned his head to her and blushed furiously. He didn't intend to let her feel this yet. He wanted to make chances. He wanted to make sure that she'd be his by the time he courted her. Not this time, though. He reached the back of his head and scratches his head nervously.

"I-iie. Of course I'm bothered. My friend has just broken up with the guy she likes." Though deep down inside he wanted to puke. He recomposed himself and slung an arm around her. "Don't let your hopes die down, Sakura. You'll definitely find the person who would love you greatly. But you should know how to love, too. That's too important in a relationship."

_Yeah, I'm so smart at this. I could make easy reasons to cheer her up. Now, smile for me Sakura._

Sakura took Sasuke's advice seriously though. And it looks positive for her. In that manner she looked at him and smiled.

"Sometimes, I do wonder where you got your brains even though you were always sleeping inside the class."

Sasuke's smiling face turned into that of scowling.

"Sakura, don't change the topic here."

Said girl stuck out her tongue and giggled at their antics.

_Well, isn't this really a beautiful morning?_

The bell rang for their recess as students hastily pack up their things and prepare themselves to run towards the canteen. Outside the rooms however, where two people in a line of friendship to which sooner evolve to something blooming and wonderful.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Not much fluffiness though. I just imagined how a certain Uchiha being sleepy inside the classroom but when he sees his beloved friend, it's like he was totally awakened. Well, the thing is, your day would be so bright whenever you see the inspiration of your life. Am I right? Someone Screaming will be updated soon.


	6. My December

**Daydreamer**

**My December**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Genre**: Song fic-like, Romance, Angst

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Kura who introduced me to this song, which was originally, sang by **Linkin Park** entitled as **My December**.

* * *

**_This is my December…_**

Uchiha Sasuke, at age 13, turned his back from the village and ran to the person who offered him power. At young age, he betrayed the village. His childhood past became part of history in one Konoha's books. The life he once had, the life he had as an Uchiha.

He was rather a very shy and adamant kid back then. He was warm and talkative and friendly. But because of that fateful day when his brother wiped out his clan leaving only but one survivor… his life changed dramatically. He chose to push people away and trust no one but himself. Teammates are just a burden he said back then but because of few things he learned from their teacher, he realized that his teammates are important and that he must value them.

Just then, all of them thought that he'd be fine as the time goes by even though he kept pushing people away. What he didn't know was they understand why he did that mostly to the ones who cared about him.

And that person is also the only female teammate they have.

The only person who loves him more than what he thinks she would.

Haruno Sakura.

_**This is my time of the year…**_

She was a very lively and warm girl. She and Naruto were the ones the give sunshine in his cold and rainy soul. Her kind heart brightened them up everyday. Her smile gave sunshine and hope and encouragement. And she was like the symbol of spring where Sakura trees, just like her name, would blossom and rain petals on earth.

He, on the other hand, is the ultimate opposite of her bright side. His cold and calculating demeanor always showed how much he hates people. Yet even then, his handsome features would always attract the entire population of young girls in wherever place he would be. If Sakura symbolizes spring, he on the other hand symbolizes winter. The snow that gives cold atmosphere would surely make people stay at wherever they feel the warmth and heat. Nonetheless, the purity it represents is nowhere in his personality. Him, being an avenger, as he proclaimed, had washed his hands in blood.

**_This is my December  
_****_This is all so clear  
This is my December… _**

Since he had been pushing people away, he was always alone but whenever he's alone he remembered the tragedy he once witnessed and felt. It burdened his life. It shattered his soul and made his heart turned into ice.

_If you wish to kill me, then hate me detest me…_

It was the words of his brother. It wasn't the words of encouragement but a threat and challenge. If his heart only bore hate and nothing else, will be become strong?

_Why are you so weak? Because you lack hate._

Those words attacked him like thousand swords that pierced his soul. He was weak, his brother said. No matter what he did, he was no match for his brother. His friends, his teammates, his teacher and everyone… they weren't of any help.

Thus he pursued his ultimate goal and being blinded by revenge, he let Orochimaru's evil curse seal consumed him.

_**This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me, alone… **_

Even though he ran to him, to Orochimaru, he didn't trust him. He just needed his power and nothing more. He doesn't have to trust him entirely because once he gets what he wants, he will leave this pathetic darkness and run to where his brother is hiding.

He lived more in the dark than in the light.

And to that he was colder and lustful for the death of his brother…

_**And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed **_

Yet, in this cold winter night, his heart yearned for them. He yearned for someone who would care for him, who will lend arms to shield him from the sheer coldness of the season. He does have a cold exterior but his heart… the deeper part of his heart – longed for something he couldn't place exactly what.

Somehow he knew that he missed his experiences with his team. They are the only people he could come to. The ones he really appreciated and the ones brightened him. And it hurts. It hurts to feel that he yearned for them.

What's pulling him back?

_**And I  
**__**Take back all the things I said  
**__**To make you feel like that  
**__**And I  
**__**Just wish that I didn't feel  
**__**Like there was something I missed  
**__**And I  
**__**Take back all the things I said to you**_

"_Thank you."_

--Was the very last words he left before he struck her neck and left her there. After all the things she said to him, he never had the courage to tell her what he really felt. And it hurts.

No matter how many times he tell her how much he annoyed her bothersome presence and actions, he still liked her. What's withdrawing him though?

He didn't want the history to repeat itself.

He's afraid that if he fell in love to her… the ones he loved… will die eventually.

_**And I'd give it all away  
**__**Just to have somewhere to go to  
**__**Give it all away  
**__**To have someone to come home to**_

So, he gave up the friendship, love and future to the darkest corners of his stupidity. Thus he gave himself to the demon who covered himself in both flesh and soul. He did such thing to prevent himself for feeling pain—the pain of losing the one you loved. If doesn't feel love then he shall not feel pain.

_But… it hurts…_

It hurts deep inside his heart that his deeds prevented him to come home. What he really wanted was… to get over the one who destroyed his life from the past, the present and for the future.

Was it really a rational idea of destroying the culprit to gain what seems to be the most important thing in his life? Or would it be the total destruction of his whole being for the future?

_**This is my December  
**__**These are my snow-covered trees  
**__**This is me pretending  
**__**This is all I need**_

_I lack almost everything after their death…after that night… I want it all back… back in my life again…_

Sasuke glanced at his window and watched the snow raining slowly down the ground. This is his December… a cold, regretting and lonely December.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I blew up big time I know. Anyway, you want to see our Naruto group? Check out my profile because I left the URL for our gallery. You can send me a message about it, too. And for all Someone Screaming, Where should I go, Behind the Glares and Naruto Online readers, I apologize for not having them updated. I can't promise they'll be up any time by now but I'll work with it.


	7. Smile, Smirk, Sweet

**Daydreamer**

**Smile, Smirk, Sweet**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: Three different people acquire three different signature icons. One is able to smirk, the other is able to smile and the other showing her sweetness. Which of these characteristics can match together?

**Author's Note**: This is a first half for my Valentine's Gift for all SasuSaku fans out there. Love triangle is challenging.

* * *

_**Sai…**_

He is known as part of the ROOT, an ANBU underground group. Their objectives are unknown but Sai was forced to take the slot for Team Kakashi, in other terms, to replace Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai does not have a pleasant behavior. He likes insulting other people, much more degrading their personality. One of his victims was Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. He likes working on his own, much similar to Uchiha Sasuke, and does not value teamwork.

However, due to his constant **smiling**, especially when he turns to Sakura, many people thought that they're together… as more than teammates.

Sai is what is an ultimate ice cube could get. He may have expressed his feelings through smiling but it was just a fraud. His smile doesn't come from his heart.

"But Sakura used that fake smile and punched me." He would say while remembering the time when they were just starting as a team.

He had insulted Uchiha Sasuke to the point that Naruto lost his cool to which Sakura had to restrain him. Sakura just smiled at him, they all thought that it was finished, but the next thing he knew Sai flew backwards.

Smiles can deceive everyone.

* * *

**_Sasuke…_**

Sasuke is known as the sole survivor of his clan, Uchiha. Being an avenger, he must train to be strong and kill his only brother who murdered everyone else in his clan. To do that however, he sold his soul to the traitor, Orochimaru, and left Konoha.

But before those serious issues happened, he had some thing that his teammates often notice. To replace laughter and smiles, he would **smirk**. A Sasuke-smirk may cause all male species think that his bragging or found it insulting at one point. But his smirk often used when he found some things as corny, interesting, and small laughter. He rarely smiles, but his smile would come from his heart.

Naruto finds his smirk to be insulting. All the time they've spent as team, he always received Sasuke's smirk. It was as if he was challenging the dead last or more often insulting him from the things he cannot do but Sasuke can.

Sakura was the least person who receives his smirk. She only noticed him smirking when they were at the red bridge while waiting for the others. She said something funny and to think that Uchiha Sasuke would simply laugh was a big no-no. However, he did appreciate her humor by smirking.

Smirk is a form of preventing yourself to laugh or challenge anyone from bragging and proving that his all air in the head.

**

* * *

_Sakura…_ **

She's the only female member of her team. She had gone through the Hokage's training to become a Medical Specialist. Her Chakra Control is superb that the Hokage even ranked her next to Shizune. She's intelligent but very much affected with all the issues that concerned her dearest Sasuke.

She had showed her deepest emotions, even the lightest one. Even then, she loved to show what she felt for something. But most of the time, she cries for the sake of the one she loves. Unfortunately, she is in a situation of an unrequited love – it's a martyr way of saying you love the person who doesn't love you.

But even if she's suffering in that situation and she cannot find where Sasuke is, she had shared her **sweetness** to some Konoha people she knew. She often give flowers to Rock Lee when he was hospitalized, she learned to accept and keep Naruto and wept for him when she found out that he's a Jinchuuriki, as well as being kind to her patients.

Her kindness is such a sweet thing to be received.

* * *

These three people who obtained such characteristics had finally met at one place – The Hokage Tower. 

Team Kakashi had located Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts and found it astonishing when he surrendered under Tsunade's order. Naruto almost freaked out at his sudden change of thoughts and even thought that Orochimaru had gone mad at his constant change of plans.

Sai have not stopped looking at him in an insulting way. When Sasuke had reached his peak, he faced Sai. He doesn't have to say anything for his glare could utter a thousand deadly threats.

The object of Sasuke's anger noticed his glare. But to everyone's surprise, the ANBU ROOT showed Sasuke his fake smile and uttered, "Why is Orochimaru's guinea pig glaring? You chose to be that way so beat it."

Naruto was about to retort when they all heard Sasuke's smirk, "You know nothing about me so shut up."

"Am I?" Sai countered.

But before these two people tense up, the Hokage showed up from the door of her room with a loud growl telling them to shut up. They all did. In a matter of minutes, she asked the meeting start.

Throughout the meeting, all they ever discussed was Sasuke's ordeal.

* * *

He was delivered to a secluded area in Konoha being guarded by numerous Konoha ninjas. Locked with a cursed note, he will not be able to escape that easily. 

He refrained from talking to anyone he knew and he was glad that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi weren't asking him questions like "are you feeling okay?" or "did they hurt you?" because he simply cannot answer them. It's hard for him to tell his side. It's hard to say he missed them.

That night, he did not expect to have a visitor. His first guess was the Hokage, but to his surprise, it was his female teammate… Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called after the Jounin permitted her to come inside to see the captive.

Sasuke did not say a word. He remained silent and felt good at it. But the uncontrollable tension that suddenly built up in him, commanding to look at her. Contradicting his first motive was a very intriguing rumor that suddenly struck his head.

"_Sai-san and Sakura-san are always sent in one unit and Naruto never said a word against it. Are they what I think they are?"_

_Are they?_

He clenched and unclenched his fist, fighting hard not to turn around to look at her. Why does it feel like she betrayed him? It was just a rumor yet it felt like a hard rock thrown on his chest. It built pain. It builds an indescribable emotion.

Sakura lowered her head. She did not move from where she was standing. It felt like she knew what was troubling inside Sasuke's head. But still, she did not want to defend that issue as if guilty of what happened.

But still, who is he to get jealous of? He doesn't have anything for her right? Though she still felt like she has to tell him…

"I really don't know what you're thinking, but for me, I still think I have to say this to you…"

That's it. It's a warning statement.

Sasuke could feel his heart beating faster than usual. Was he feeling nervous at all? What was he afraid to hear – that he won't be able to return to her? That she belongs to Sai? He regretted to let her in, to let himself listen to what she's about to say…

But despite all those things… he still longed for her… for someone to return to…

He sighed softly, trying hard to calm himself. Avoiding all his frustrations from Sakura's statements. _It was just a statement_, he would say to himself. But even if he denies it, he still feel that he's betrayed… that he's left…

"Sasuke…" She started in a low yet soft voice, "I will be waiting for you…"

Did he hear her right? She would be waiting for him? How so? Was she Sai's girl? Or it really was just a rumor?

Sasuke stood shocked at her words. For a moment, he had forgotten his anger and jealousy. His mind unexpectedly revolved only to the person who was with him at the seclusion area. Still he refused to look at her after all he was shocked.

"I always dreamed of this moment, Sasuke-kun… that I'll be able to talk to you even just for a short span of time…"

_Short span of time… What? You mean you're marrying that fraud smiling gay?_

Sasuke shut his eyes closed, trying not to listen to her even more.

"Like what I've always said… my heart belongs to you… and no one else."

Slowly, he opened his eyes. It rather changed from that of hateful to softened one. It sparkled from the dim light as though he was about to cry, but he did not.

"No one can replace you… no matter how many tried… you're different from them…"

This triggered him even more. Those sweet words were the ones he had been waiting for. He looked at the side of his head and there, for once, noticed the suffering girl. She had suffered the unrequited love once… and it was because of him.

"…Sai… is he…?" He was not able to continue. For all he cared, Sai was just another pest in Sakura's life.

Sakura almost jumped surprise at his sudden statement. He, too? He thought she and Sai were together? Of all of people to think that way…

"W-what did you say?" She was about to laugh but she could not. It would just anger Sasuke even more.

When she looked at him, she couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was merely embarrassed and blushing. He chose to stay at that proximity and not face her until she cleared this issue.

"Sai is just another member in our team. He may have been smiling all the time but he doesn't feel anything to me. All he ever think is himself."

Even though the last sentence hurt, he felt relieved that nothing had gone between them. Sakura is always for him, not for somebody else, he claimed.

With one last decision, he turned around and looked at her. She smiled a true smile – the one that reserved only for him. While he, for the first time in several years (after he left Konoha), smirked at her.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **CHEESY! Yeah I know. And I only made this up for… more than an hour! Anyway, sorry for the lack of ideas. I haven't been writing ever since. But I do hope I'll be able to continue working with SS-DL, BtG, WSIG, and TFoaA. Also, I've said this once and I say it again, I've ripped off Naruto Online. So for those readers who want to know what happened next please wait for the Fanfiction Book to be published. Wait for announcements!


	8. Her name is

**Daydreamer**

**Her name is…**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Genre: **Romance

**Author's Note: **I was watching National Geographic Channel and got hooked because it was about my favorite pet – the Hamsters! Well, this story does include a hamster.

* * *

Their training ended when the sun started setting in the west. Naruto had enough of grumbles and mischief and insults towards Sasuke and their teacher, Kakashi. And he wouldn't miss Sakura's beatings; as a result, he ended up lying on his back at the green grass of their training area where their teacher had left for them to rest. Sasuke felt that he has to go home soon. 

He's alone now, is he not? After resting may be he has to go and feed himself. As for Sakura, she, too, has to go home and take a shower. She could smell herself and the scent she's taking in is not good in her nose.

With Sasuke walking away from the field, Sakura followed his suit. It has always been like this. After their training, it's either Naruto or Sasuke would walk Sakura home. It will never be the three of them walking side by side or Sakura might want to pound both of the male species to shut up.

Sakura had known Sasuke's divine silence and got used to it while they trudge the path towards her home. While doing so, she spotted a tiny, furry creature inside a pet shop. She was tempted to go inside but managed to look back to Sasuke's back slowly walking away. Again, she looked back towards the little fur-ball inside the shop then back to Sasuke… and finally decided her act.

"Sasuke-kun, wait."

Said person stopped his tracks and wheeled his head to the side to look at her. He needed not to ask knowing that his female teammate knew what to do next.

"Could you wait for a minute? I just have to…" She hesitated but Sasuke already got what she wanted to tell him when she threw a glance at a nearby pet shop.

Sasuke completely turned around to face her and walked towards her.

"…go ahead." He said which made Sakura smiled widely, quickly getting herself inside the pet shop.

On the other hand, Sasuke was curious.

He entered the same establishment and looked for Sakura's location. Upon searching, he noticed a number of different species inside the store. There were dogs, cats, birds, fishes, and rabbits. There were all…_cute_ (no matter how many times Sasuke denies that such word exist in his vocabulary, it does exist). However amongst all those creatures resided inside their cages, only one kind of animal that Sakura took interest.

_A hamster?_

Sasuke could only ask himself when he raised a brow and saw Sakura hovering over the large aquarium-like cage of the said creatures. She was giggling when a hamster looks at her and runs away. With both his hands inside his pockets, he walked to where Sakura is and observed more.

"Look at them Sasuke-kun! Aren't they cute? They look so small and so furry!" Sakura would comment when she giggled once more and attempted to surprise a sleeping white fur ball. "They look like small white and dirtied cotton balls!" She said in all her bubbly pitch.

Sasuke sighed for a moment and said, "You won't be able to take care of them when we're in training or in missions. They'll just die in hunger and dehydration." It sound pessimistic but it's reality.

That made her frown and looked at the hamsters with sad eyes. It was as if she really intended to get one but Sasuke pointed out major factors when taking care of pets or whatever they want to call them. She stood up slowly and dusted off imaginary dirt on her skirt. She sighed.

"But I…" Her next statement almost went inaudible, "really want one."

He raised a brow once again and looked at the small fur balls inside the glass cage. Some of them were aggressive and some of them were lazy. Some of them like to jump as if to escape. While some enjoyed playing inside with other hamsters. It was as if he decided not to take one because he kind of pitied the chosen creature to be pulled away from other creatures.

And then he sighed once again.

"Fine. It's your pet anyway, not mine."

At this point, Sakura bowed happily at him (even though itching to hug him in public) and approached the pet keeper. She was asked to choose which hamster she liked best. Sasuke noticed that Sakura picked the brown dotted female specie that looks so bubbly and aggressive. He smirked when he pointed out that the hamster is similar to the characteristic of the owner-to-be.

Once out of the shop, Sasuke took notice of Sakura's constant giggling at the small cage where she put her hamster.

"What will I name her?" She asked more to herself.

The hamster looked up on her with unblinking eyes. It was as though the creature wanted to communicate with her, but the owner did not seem to notice. The hamster bent its head to the right as if understanding Sakura's gesture.

Unbeknownst the two, Sasuke almost smirked at them. It looks cute when Sakura does not see the hamster's constant stare at her… the way he stares at her.

"Ugh… I can't think of any names…" Sakura pouted and looked at the small cage once again and smiled at the creature.

Sasuke stayed silent the entire trip until they reached her house. He was not accustomed to Sakura's constant giggling just at the mere sight of her cute pet. He had grown to like her silence just as she has grown to like him. Well, maybe this day is an exception.

Sakura had walked passed by him and opened the door of her house, before she gets in, she turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" Then she hastily closed the door.

The young Uchiha could only smirk at this while listening to her footsteps running towards the second story of their house. He stepped back until he can see Sakura's window and saw the room being lighted from the inside. He could also hear Sakura's cheerful voice.

"I really can't think of a name for you!" Then she giggled. "Oh you look so playful! Hahaha! You're so cute!"

Usually, when Sasuke walked her home, she would prepare their dinner or rest on their sofa or anything else that is quiet. Now that Sakura has a new friend, well, things have exceptions. With a sigh, Sasuke left Haruno's residence.

* * *

The next day, everything turned out normal, as Sasuke thought. He was the very first person to arrive at the red bridge, trying his patience to wait for his teammates and instructor to arrive. He would usually stare at nothing and think of anything irrelevant from his goals to lose his focus and not to test his morning temper. 

Occasionally, he would stare at the direction where Sakura usually arrives and eventually remembers what happened yesterday. Again, no matter how many times he denied that that term does not exist in his vocabulary, it really does exist. It seems cute to just watch Sakura giggling over her new friend, animal friend for that matter. At the same time, it was strange to look at how the hamster communicates with its owner. It was like it was definitely talking to Sakura.

While Sasuke was in deep thought, he heard a familiar cheerful voice greeting him every morning.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" She would say.

Sasuke immediately swallowed his saliva and almost jumped from the bridge upon her arrival. Luckily, Sakura was oblivious to all this (or Sasuke would have been embarrassed). He turned to Sakura and nodded. However, it was surprising when Sakura did not even looked at him as he was greeting her back.

_How odd… _Sasuke thought while he allowed himself stare at her even more.

Sakura inclined herself to the handrail of the red bridge opposite to where Sasuke had inclined himself. Her right pointing finger dances to her humming as though she was trying to tone her voice. In truth she was just playing almost with everything because of her beautiful morning.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. _Is this how girls act when they receive something they like? How strange._

The young Uchiha is very oblivious to all aspects that give happiness to each person. All he ever thought was vengeance and undying oath for his clan. He had not placed a single finger for small things, telling, rather, forcing himself that it does not concern him. But in such circumstances, things have changed… hopefully for the best.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun,"

Again, the Uchiha almost jumped in surprised when Sakura suddenly called him. Really, he should lessen the "extreme-thinking-thing."

"Wha-what?"

Sakura raised a brow at his sudden stammering, but ignored eventually as she decided to go on with what she was about to say. "Anou… about yesterday…you know the hamster…"

"What about it?" He quickly answered.

"Well, uhm…"

"It destroyed your belongings?" He suddenly blurted out that Sakura almost choked in surprised. You rarely hear Sasuke giving extraordinary statements.

"Uhm… no. I don't have a name for her. I can't think of anything." And then she blushed.

Sasuke could almost feel a huge sweat dropped from his head. Of all things to start with, why the hamster talk? Anyway, he knew it had bothered her throughout the walk yesterday but he didn't think that it will still bother her the next day. Is giving a name a hard thing to do?

"And I thought you already named it."

Sakura shook her head. "It's really hard to think of a name for her. I would like to base her name from whatever specialty it had. But it's really hard. She's too unpredictable."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said his usual comment, "Whatever."

She scowled at him yet was able to vanish it before Sasuke looked back at her. So she simply sighed with her shoulders dropping down occasionally in rhythm of her breath. She tried to think of a name for her pet again oblivious to Sasuke's keen eyes that laid on her.

_How immature can you get?_

* * *

After their training that day, Sakura sped off from the training grounds telling them that she has someone to tend to. Kakashi and Naruto did not have any idea to whom Sakura is going to until Sasuke stood up from the grass while dusting off imaginary dirt from his pants. 

"She got a hamster yesterday."

Kakashi raised a brow at Sasuke's affirmation but did not push further discussion from a simple matter. However, as naïve as he is, Naruto bombarded him questions.

"Hey, you didn't buy it for her, right?" Naruto glared comically at the Uchiha in front of him.

The young Uchiha returned the glare and walked past the blonde teammate.

"She bought it."

"Heh. Why the hell did I even bother asking you? You're not the type of person to be that thoughtful anyway." Naruto did not mean to say it out loud but being clumsy as he is, well, he did slip.

And that earned popping veins at the Uchiha's head. Steaming in annoyance, Sasuke stealthy went behind Naruto and gave him a beating on the head.

"DAMN IT! I'M GONNA GET BACK AT YOU, BASTARD!"

But before Naruto could get his revenge, the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen.

Quick escape huh?

* * *

Few days had passed by that Sakura was able to get used to having someone, other than her mom, greeting her every time she comes home in the afternoon. She would look at her unnamed pet and giggled every time it looks back at her. 

Also, Sasuke was slowly familiarizing himself to Sakura's sudden change; more importantly, the times where she _accidentally_ ignored him. It was like Sakura's mind was always flying elsewhere. Or she always left it with that hamster?

Well, Sasuke was starting to get jealous over the hamster, but hey, he was used to Sakura's attention to him but the hamster simply took it away.

Funny, indeed…

But Sasuke did not show even the slightest hint that he was in fact missing the attention that Sakura always gave him. Although Sasuke admitted, **only** to himself, that he was annoyed from that hamster, he didn't ever think of killing it. It was Sakura's penny to buy the thing in the first place and he was with her that time.

Other than that, why would he destroy the little thing's life to get Sakura's attention where it was actually the little source of Sakura's happiness?

* * *

It was an early morning when Sakura woke up. She excitedly went towards the cage of her favorite pet and greeted it a beautiful morning. She smiled widely and told the hamster that she will do what she promised last night. What she promised was; she will take the hamster to a park or to whatever nature-loving area for the hamster to get fresh air. Sakura felt guilty for having the hamster locked in its cage inside her room. So she made a promise that she will take a walk with the hamster. 

After eating breakfast and taking a bath, Sakura went upstairs to get the small cage then went outside their house.

* * *

It was at this day where Sasuke concluded is the day where he should be productive; like for example, training at the training grounds without any sparring partner (including the fact that he hated Naruto as a sparring partner, he will go nuts with him). However, productive as he wished he could be, he woke up late due to last night's task of cleaning up his apartment. Of all days he must use, why last night? Well, he doesn't like dusty area so he immediately cleaned up his room and… voila! He finished at eleven then ate before midnight and went to his bed past midnight. 

He slowly sat up from his bed and scratched his head groggily. Few seconds later, he looked at the alarm clock at his side table.

_8 am… I wonder what I could do at this time…_

* * *

After eating his breakfast and immediately washed his tools, he locked his apartment (being cautious as ever, because some rabid fan girls attempted to sneak inside his apartment to get anything from his things) and strode towards the training grounds. 

Upon arrival at the opening of the forest, he saw a flash of pink within the area. He thought he was hallucinating when another flash of the same color went past his face. Sasuke now narrowed his eyes and found out that he was not hallucinating or anything related to it.

It was really Sakura… and that look on her face… and the fact that she ignored him once again…

Ah… it made the Uchiha itched to ask her why.

"Yo, Sakura." It seems odd for Sasuke's view to have him greeting her first. But that's how the situation asked him to do so.

But then again, he was rather unfortunate because he was not able to get her attention again. Though looking closely, it seems that Sakura was desperate to look for something. Something that is so valuable to her. Sasuke waited for her to literally jumped anywhere within his radius and forcibly getting her attention.

He was lucky though, because it was just seconds when Sakura jumped on his left. He didn't waste time to grab her wrist to prevent her from jumping away, and of course, from being ignored.

"Wha-? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was surprised to see the young Uchiha at the grounds. She must have forgotten that during their break, this place was Sasuke's sanctuary— of getting himself stronger.

Sasuke raised a brow at her and asked, "Something wrong?"

From that of a surprised expression her face turned to that of a worried state. She nodded and went straight to the point.

"My hamster… she's missing and I can't find her."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. Sakura took the hamster for a walk, he thought, but without a cage? He looked over to her shoulder and there he saw the small cage for the hamster.

How come it went missing?

"What happened?" He asked yet unaware that he has not pulled of his hand from Sakura's wrist.

"When I placed the cage on the grass to get her food from my pouch, I heard the cage opened. Then the hamster took off. It went to the bushes and when I came at her, she was gone."

From the looks of it, Sakura was about to cry. The way she narrated the situation with an almost-sobbing tone, Sasuke notice how she really valued that small furry of a thing.

"I want to find her before she runs away."

Using the hand that Sasuke held, Sakura wiped off the imaginary tear on her eye. At the same time, Sasuke had pulled of his hand, though felt his cheek burn red at the contact he made with her. However, she was unaware of that single moment, busy and anxious as to where her pet could have gone.

"Okay. I'll help you find her." Sasuke offered after a moment of silence.

Sakura was surprised at hi suggestion at the same time, she was glad that he would help her (because she thought he would very much act like a jerk and will say, "Whatever"). She smiled at him and bowed politely.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun." She said.

Sasuke almost smiled, too, but told his mind to start processing. He looked at the area that he's familiar with to analyze.

"Let's split up. I'll go over there and you go over there. Once we find the hamster we'll get back here."

"Okay."

**Swoosh!**

They were gone with the wind.

* * *

He did not know why the hell he had to offer a hand to help her find the furry ball. The first reason he made to himself was, giving importance to something she had valued so much as he had given importance to his deceased family and valued them so much. Another would be… hmm, what else could it be? 

Well, Sakura liked that hamster very much even though it stole every ounce of Sakura's attention to him. Anyway he won't think of killing it. He offered a hand to help so he will do it.

Sharingan won't be of any use for this one because the hamster cannot produce Chakra and used it to pump up its tiny feet. What he and Sakura should use to search for the thing is animal instinct.

Believe it or not, Sasuke had read a lot of books during his childhood days. His brother let him browse all the books he had. He had various set of books and of them is about animals. Itachi would say that by knowing how to tame a creature could be a practice of taming a girl. Whenever he remembered it, Sasuke would blush and ask his brother why they should have to tame a girl. Itachi said that he'll find out once he gets older.

_Taming girls huh… why do you have to tame a girl when they're trying to tame you?_

(Really, this kid is very self-conceited)

When he realized what he was thinking and what he just said to himself, he shook his head sideways to get a hold of reality. Although at first he couldn't believe that he just said that and remembered all what Itachi said to him, he couldn't help but smile.

**SQUEAK!**

He turned his head to the source of the sudden noise and listened carefully.

**WOOSH! SQUEAK!**

And he heard it again. He stealthy went to the trunk of the tree. Using his molded Chakra, he applied it to his feet to stick himself at the solid area to inspect the source of the clattering from the bushes. When he shoved the bushes he couldn't help but be astonished from what he just saw.

There on the ground was the brown dotted hamster and the white fur ball hamster.

_Is this where they get all that hamsters?_

And it seems that the white fur ball is a male hamster because it keeps on following and smelling Sakura's hamster.

_Just great…_

Before the two fur balls sped off elsewhere, Sasuke touched them both then they suddenly closed their eyes.

A Spell of Sleep.

* * *

Sakura had given up searching for her unnamed pet. She sat sadly on the grass beside the cage of her pet. She looked at it with sad eyes and tried to imagine how her pet would look back at her. 

_I think I have to let go of you this time. Hopefully you'll be safe…_

She carefully took the cage and placed it on her lap. She still put the food at the little container and closed the cage. She smiled.

_Yeah, I think its best that I have to free you._

Succumbing herself in total sadness, she completely let herself oblivious from Sasuke's footsteps drawing near. When he got out of the bushes, he saw Sakura sitting on the grass with the cage on her lap and preventing herself to cry for missing pet.

He sighed at the view while he casually walked towards her.

When he arrived and stopped right in front of her, he noticed that she hasn't noticed his approach. Yet again, he decided to call her.

"Yo."

Sakura quickly looked at the source of the voice and saw Sasuke towering over her. When she realized what was happening, she sniffed and dried the tears that never come out of her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun… I was just…" She didn't seem to have the courage to continue to what she has to say so she sighed deeply and looked up to him again and smiled. "Maybe I'm easily dejected."

Instead of easing her pain, Sasuke said, "That's obvious."

Sakura does seem surprised to what Sasuke said, but he being Sasuke, acted like he didn't care and continued looking down at her.

"You easily lose hope for yourself. But you're getting our hopes high." He sighed for the added drama.

She didn't know what's happening to Sasuke or how this kind of one-sided conversation, which happened just now, will go to. But Sakura chose to remain silent, after all she didn't want the Uchiha to be upset to what she's going to reprimand after all that he said about her.

"Why don't you get up and go home if you really don't have the courage to go and find your unnamed pet?" It was rather harsh but Sasuke has to continue acting like this, for no other reason that is…

Sakura stooped her head low while she gripped the caged tightly.

"You're supposed to protect your pet, care for them at all cost. And—"

Sakura slowly raised her head toward Sasuke but she had her eyes turned wide when both of his hand that was hiding behind him slowly put in front for Sakura to see what she's been looking for.

"—You have to give **them** names."

At Sasuke's hands where two different colors of fur balls; one is brown dotted fur ball and the other is pure white fur ball.

"OH!" Sakura hastily stood from the ground and watched the two hamsters sleeping at each Sasuke's hand.

"I've put them to sleep so I can get them without getting scratch." Sasuke explained softly to avoid any of the two hamsters to awaken.

He followed Sakura's eyes and watched the two silent fur balls sleeping peacefully at his hands. Then he looked back at Sakura's expression only to see her looking happily at the two hamsters.

Sasuke felt his face hot...

"Ugh, Sakura," He said, finally getting her attention, "Why don't you get the cage and let them sleep there?"

"O-okay."

She quickly grabbed the cage and opened the door. Sasuke slowly slipped inside the brown hamster then the white one. After which, Sakura closed the door and locked it safely. She held the cage in two hands and aligned it to her eyes where she could have the best view to watch her hamsters sleep inside the cage.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sat together with the cage in between them while they watch the sunset taking in front of them. 

"Thank you so much for helping me, Sasuke-kun. You don't know how happy I am today." She said and beamed a smile towards him.

Sasuke nodded, almost wanting to smile, and looked at the hamsters inside the cage. "It seems like your pet got a new friend inside."

Sakura looked inside the cage and saw her unnamed pet cuddling with her new white hamster.

"At least she's not alone." She giggled.

"You haven't given her a name yet, have you?" Sasuke asked while he shifted his eyes from the hamster to the pretty owner.

Sakura smiled at them when she said, "I have not only one but two names for each of them." She looked at Sasuke and continued, "**Chitomo **and** Aichi**."

"…Aa."

**The End**

**Author's Note**: FLUFFINESS! FLUFFINESS!


	9. Let's Call it Quits

**Daydreamer**

**Let's Call it Quits**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Genre**: Young Romance

**Author's Note**: While I was washing my face I remembered my Girl Scout days. We have to cook for ourselves and for our campmates while the others have to work with whatever our leader told them to do.

* * *

**Konoha Summer Camp**. 

All students in Ninja Academy in Konoha are required to attend and participate in this activity. However those students are ranged from the starting year only which is in First Grade. Their Chuunin-sensei had taught them how to survive outside the villages as well as testing their endurance when they are stranded in some place they are not familiar.

When they are in the Academy there are no walls that separate the girls from the boys and vice versa. Since this is a camp and there are some private things from both gender, the Chuunin organizers decided to separate the little Kunoichis from the little Shinobis, not in all aspects though.

Thus the little pink blossom who wanted to be a good kunoichi is far away from the little aloof lion who wanted to surpass the strength of his almighty brother.

From hereon the story begins…

"Alright students!" The Chuunin organizer began as he called the attention of all the little ninja-wanna-be. "Today is the day that most of you have been waiting for. The Summer Camp!"

The other cheered wildly and the others excitedly when they heard the activity that they've been longing to have for so many days.

The Chuunin continued, "We have to separate the bunch of you from one another. The boys' tent will be over there, path to the river while the girls have to set their tents near the woods. You can ask both sides to help you with your chores but you have to go to your respective tents for bedtime."

He had explained everything they have to do for the camp to which everyone agreed but for the task of separating each gender from one another most had disagreed.

Why?

Because the girls wanted to share their tents with the almighty super popular, super genius, brother of the super ANBU captain Uchiha Itachi.

None other than…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Then out of nowhere, the blonde spiky lively boy with whisker marks on his face yelled, "BUT I WANNA SLEEP WITH SAKURA-CHAN!"

All the students looked at the origin of the voice and the target of his sentence. Little Sakura-chan bowed her head politely to avoid the looks she's been receiving from her classmates. The girls started murmuring things she wanted to hear but felt she shouldn't have to while the guys started teasing Naruto about getting someone else besides Sakura-chan.

"Na-ah Naruto-kun. I can't promise that. Girls have private things to do so as we, the boys. Most of the time, you might not able to sleep from each other's arguments throughout the night so it's better to separate you."

The Chuunin saw the pouted expressions of not one but half of the little ninja-wanna-be. He signed dramatically.

_Kids…_

He clapped his hands once again and called an order for them to start fixing their things.

* * *

All throughout that morning, they went through exasperating activities like object searching, ambush act, sparring, and any other teamwork games to which the Chuunins would like to hone. Most kids enjoyed the program, some got tired easily, some wanted to work out with some of their mistakes, some blamed one another and the rest is up to them. 

Unlike any other students in the camp, Sasuke is the only person who hated being teamed up with other people. When it's time to search for group mates he is likely to be mobbed by girls and he couldn't easily select which ones he would like or forced to go with. He wanted to select guys with brains and skills (before you judge the little boy, no, he's not gay) so they could have a good performance, but most of the time he'd end up with Naruto, the loudmouth outcast kid and a girl – of which is changed base from given activity.

Sakura on the other hand always ended up with Ino, who seemed to act as an older sister protecting her younger sister, and Ino's friend. Sakura was too shy to ask anybody else since she was not yet taught by Ino on how to defend herself. However, she was a complete opposite of Uchiha Sasuke. Being hesitant and quiet she really was; she and the remaining members of the group almost failed some of the exercises. Ino's friend had blamed her a lot of times but Ino defended Sakura boldly by telling the other that Sakura is not to be blamed.

During their break time right after an exercise the kids are sent back to their camps to rest or eat or just do whatever they want until the Chuunin officials whistle to assemble them all. While they all walk towards their designated tents to get some water, Ino tugged Sakura's sleeves and pointed a place for them to talk.

Sakura shyly nodded and followed her best friend. Both girls walked on and passed by Sasuke who in turn glanced at them for a minute then resumed going back to his tent.

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Ino started when they have arrived near the riverbank which is kilometers away from their tents, "I can't always defend you from Nami. Honestly, I can really see how unsure you are to yourself. If you continue that, Nami will certainly ask for someone to take her place or worst we'll end up only the two of us in the group." 

Sakura bowed her head guiltily and muttered, "I-I'm really sorry, Ino-chan, it's just that… just…"

Ino placed both her hands on her hips and dramatically tilted her head to the side when she butted in, "I'm not blaming you, Sakura-chan. What I really wanted was…" She walked towards Sakura and placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders. Sakura surprisingly raised her head as she was face to face with her best friend, "Teamwork… other words cooperation. Get it?"

Sakura turned mute for a while to think about Ino's advice. Ino knew what going on in Sakura's head so she just gave her a wide grin and tapped her shoulders to boost her morale.

"You can do it, Sakura-chan."

Sakura couldn't stop cheeks for flushing after getting scolded and advised at the same time. She smiled at her cheerful best friend and nodded as a promise.

"Good. So… let's go back to the camp, shall we?"

"Mm!"

* * *

Aside from being group mates, Naruto and Sasuke ended up as campmates for they have fixed their bed right next to each other. It was okay from Naruto since he chose to sleep in between Sasuke and Shikamaru. He can't lie down beside Kiba because they might end up wrestling each other during their sleep. 

Sasuke was going to disapprove the arrangement for he was going to sleep next to the side of the tent; he will be simply squashed by Naruto who he knew was rolling side to side during sleep. But where else would he go to? He had been aloof the entire school year in the Academy so he's not that good about befriending other kids. He's been good all by himself.

So as they sat on their mats to rest and drink some water to replenish the drained out water from their bodies, they thought of taking a nap for a short while. Sasuke and Naruto as well as Chouji ended up sitting on their mats only to drink and eat. Chouji, the large kid, started munching all the potato chips he had on his bag. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand were contented having water gushing inside their esophagus.

"How come your so quiet huh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked out of nowhere when he glanced at his teammate beside him.

Sasuke could only give him a raised brow and a small glance as he resumed drinking his water as if he heard nothing.

"You can use that hole in your mouth if you want to." It was a sarcastic way of giving an advice to a person who is really silent in nature so Sasuke casually ignored the blonde kid and went out of the tent.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked when he immediately packed his container in his bag so as to follow the raven haired kid.

"…outside."

* * *

After half an hour later, the Chuunin official called out all the children by whistling through his fingers. The children casually walked out of the tent and gathered in front of the Chuunin. 

"You guys should know how to hurry up. Next time I called you out with that kind of phase I will give a punishment. Understood?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

"For today's activity, you have to cook for your group. Of course you should know the things that are needed for cooking. Assign one for each group to collect dried branches in the woods, then one for collecting water, and the other to prepare all your food. There will be no time limit for this activity because you will prepare random meals. Understood?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

"For those who will be collecting branches please do not go further in the woods or you'll get lost. Stay at parameters."

The Chuunins noticed how giddy all these children to prepare food for themselves. They were also glad that they were patient learning for their own responsibilities as a team leader, team follower and as an individual to which are essential for a ninja-wanna-be.

Ino acted as the team leader of their small group. She pulled two of her friends and talked about whose going to where. She looked at Sakura then Nami. She scrutinized each one of them and finally made up a decision.

"Okay, I'll go fetch us some water. Nami will have to stay here to prepare the food and Sakura…" Said person listen intently even though she knew what she's going to do, "You have to go to the woods and gather dried branches."

Nami doubted the division of labor so she suggested, "Sakura seems pretty much of the girly side so I think it's best for her to prepare and cook than going to the woods and collect heavy branches."

Sakura meekly sighed. Nami was damn right.

Being the best friend she is, Ino reasoned out, "I know that, but that's the main reason why I asked her to do it. Collecting and carrying them all is a lot of work but that'll help her in exercising. Unlike us Sakura was trained to do kitchen chores so let's make new tasks."

Nami was not offended by Ino's reason so she smiled widely and tapped Ino's shoulder. "You really are a good leader."

Ino smirked and said, "No, not really."

On the other side of the camp, Naruto asked Sasuke that he'll just get the water while the other male group mate (finally they become an all-male group) will prepare and cook since the two of them do not know how to cook. So the last task, collecting branches, was ended up as Sasuke's job.

Naruto immediately ran off towards the tent to get a larger container for water fetching. The other male member asked Sasuke to get branches quickly for them to start a fire. Sasuke walked off from the group with strings in his pockets.

* * *

Sakura ran towards the woods and started gathering long and thick dried branches. She would stoop and gently pick whichever branches she would grab then she'll put it in the other hand. When she had a lot of branches in her hands she thought of how she would carry all it back. 

_Oh no, they'll scatter if I carry these branches like this…_

She looked sideways to find a vine or string to tie the thick luggage so it won't drop while she's on the way back. Sakura put all the branches on the ground and started her search.

At that moment, Sasuke walked towards the path of which he found a dozen of dried branches scattered everywhere. He bent down and collected them on the ground first then tied it with the string he kept in his pocket. When he was done, he noticed the pile of dried branches placed at the large roots of the tree.

_That's a lot to carry. But it'll all drop on the way to the camp._

He shrugged his shoulders and picked up his luggage when he heard someone shriek from the deepest part of the woods.

_What's that scream?_

He dropped his bundle of branches and ran off towards the origin of the scream. In a matter of minutes he disappeared at the entrance to the woods, leaving two bundles of branches; one with strings the other properly placed beside the tree.

* * *

The little pink haired student was on her way to search for thick vines to tie up the bundle of branches she just collected. Collecting branches was way too easy but carrying them back will be a lot of work especially when you do not have the tool to gather them so as not to mess up all the way to the camp. 

She didn't saw any vines at the entrance of the woods so she decided to go to inside the forest to find vines.

On the way there, she noticed a long and thick hanging vine on a not so high branch. She walked at the spot where she could tiptoe and reach the vine. Sakura was struggling for her balance as well as getting the vine at the same time but when she finally caught the thick vine, she immediately noticed the cold and soft surface. In addition, when she slowly gripped it, she noticed that it does not carry the feeling it was really a vine rather another thing that may turn her into great danger.

In a matter of seconds, she heard a hissing sound. Quickly letting go of the vine, she attempted to run away knowing what she got herself into. However, when she was going to take a step from the spot she was in, she noticed that there was something crawling on the ground. Knowing that there are also the things that she just noticed a while, she instinctively jumped away only to get herself on a bunch of cold blooded reptiles.

She sniffed and cried until she finally broke down and screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Sakura had to close her eyes to avoid looking at the snakes she stumbled into. They have not bitten her yet but they were all hissing and crawling everywhere.

She was hysterical but she stayed still, unable to control her shiver. She had read from books and scrolls that snakes are venomous and dangerous. They could kill you with one bite as the poison will quickly go down your bloodstream that will make you sick and die depending on how much poison the snake will give you. Some would most likely wind their entire body to break your bones then swallow you whole in their mouth.

She knew the danger, she knew their way of killing people but she didn't know why they were all here!

Trembling in fear, she opened her eyes. Slowly stepped back without making any sound but she accidentally stepped on a branch that snapped loudly. The snakes heard it and followed the origin of the sound. Sakura ran recklessly but tripped on some roots scattered on the ground.

It hurt her foot. When she tried to stand up it will ache. She tried her best to ease the pain away but it hurts whenever she touches it. Having her senses alert, she found out that the snakes are coming towards her way.

She couldn't help but scream.

"HELLLLP!'

The snakes were all going to attack her when a dozen of kunais flew towards their heads that made them stop and loudly fall on the cold ground. Sakura stopped screaming and saw all the snakes who tried to bite her, recklessly refute to die. She took notice of kunais that stuck on their heads.

_Somebody heard my scream!_

She hastily stood up from the ground but her aching foot prevented her so she was tugged back by the gravity and forced her to wait for whoever saved her to pick her up.

_This is really humiliating… Oh! What if it wasn't from the camp? What if there's a missing Nin here? I've got to get up now!_

She forced herself to get up from the ground. But when her foot reacted with pain, she couldn't help but bit her lower lip to prevent from crying. Her hands tried to find something tangible and strong to use to get up.

Her right hand continued searching until a hand touched over hers. She shockingly went to look at who it was, tears spreading on her cheeks while she thought she was really helpless.

But she could not help but be more surprise to see who her savior was…

_Uchiha Sasuke-kun…_

His dark eyes trailed the animals that attempted to kill his classmate. They were all dead; he knew that they will not be able to attack once again. He was glad that he brought his brother's kunais set during for this camp. He had stolen it and his older brother will surely kill him later.

_The Chuunins should at least be aware that some students don't follow their orders. But… _He looked at the pink haired girl who was already looking at his eyes. Her eyes were full of emotions as he could see it but he didn't know which emotion was more dominating, maybe fear. _I don't see that this one is the kind who breaks rules… she must have accidentally entered here._

Then for a moment he remembered that her foot was injured and that was the main reason why she was not able to get up and run. He went near to her and asked her if she was okay.

"Are you alright? Did they bite you?"

Sakura slowly shook her head saying that she's not okay and she was not bitten. Sasuke looked at her injured foot and seen the red and swell when she tripped earlier.

"Come, I'll help you up."

The little Uchiha placed little Sakura's arms over his shoulder while his other hand supported her lower back. Sakura bent her knees then pull herself up with the Sasuke's help but when she put force to her foot; she couldn't help but whimper in pain. Hearing her small whimper, Sasuke resolved to give her a piggy-back ride (or so everybody called it). He squatted with his back in front of the injured student and told her instructions.

"You can't walk like that. I'll just carry you until we reach the camp."

Sakura was about to decline the offer but if she walked with an injured foot, it'll take long to get back safely, especially when they'll trudge a slightly long path. She meekly nodded. Encircling her small arms around the little Uchiha's neck, Sasuke slowly get up pulling her legs with his forearms. He was careful not to touch the aching foot.

When Sasuke stood up he slightly arranged Sakura from his back and started walking towards the path to where they came from.

* * *

A Ninja student who carried a lot of branches on his arms walked towards the entrance to the woods. Recalling that it was not safe to go inside, he avoided getting himself in danger and passed by it. Then, he saw a tied bundle of branches on the ground near another bundle of twigs next to the tree. 

"Who in the world would leave these?"

He did not get the two bundles; instead, he resumed thinking why would the carriers leave it in an obvious spot. He darted his eyes towards the entrance of the woods and gave a shocking conclusion.

"They entered the woods! I've gotta tell this to Sensei!"

And so he ran fast to the camp with his own twigs on his arms.

* * *

Sasuke's little footsteps were all Sakura could hear throughout the trip. 

She knew at first hand that Sasuke was a silent type. She had observed him during their school days. He was never the kid who would go and play along with other kids after school. But she knew where he was heading after school – the small forest past the Uchiha state.

She wasn't stalking him it was simple coincidence.

_(Flashback)_

Their teacher asked them to look for flowers and arranged them like any other girls would always love to do. She did not know where to find flowers other than the Yamanaka flower shop but Ino told her that she would have plenty of selection in the forest, to where they originally pick the flowers.

So she went there that afternoon to pick some flowers.

But she was not alone there.

There at the forest ground was a little determined boy trying to hit all targets everywhere. She watched him jumped and flipped and threw kunais everywhere. She followed all the kunais with her green eyes and to her observation; he has to practice more because out of eight targets, he only got three.

_Not bad at all…_

When it's time for the gravity to pull him down, he fell at a wrong method. He yelled a child voice of "OW" and nursed his knee. Sakura noticed the tears on Sasuke's eyes but it never drop down. Sasuke was preventing them to go freely. And like every boy, they don't like seeing themselves crying over something. They thought that if they cry, they're weak.

Little Uchiha sniffed the pain and brushed off the tears in his eyes. Testing his leg if he could get up, he felt a stinging pain on his lower leg that made him yelled another "OW." Sakura was hiding behind a tree and even if she wanted to help him, she just could not.

Why?

She was completely hesitating. She did not like it when somebody sees her in the forest. And maybe, Sasuke thinks the same thing. He did not like somebody to see him in his state.

_He might get angry when I approach him…_

That was her initial thought. So she did not try to approach him. Sakura simply walked away with a guilt feeling of unable to help somebody who was in pain.

_(End Flashback)_

"I'm sorry…" She muttered out of the blue.

Sasuke heard her words but did not stop from walking. He doesn't have any idea why she was apologizing. She should be thankful than sorry, right?

Sakura was waiting for him to say something but it looks like the little Uchiha was clueless.

"I'm sorry…" She said once again. Maybe she was not in a condition to tell him the whole story.

But… was he really unaware that she was there the moment he fell?

After few minutes of silence, Sakura settled to be quiet as well; just like the old Sakura she had been. Then again, the Uchiha had a lot of surprises going on in his head that he felt Sakura jolted on his back.

"You were there." He said.

Sakura's hands held on tightly on Sasuke's shoulders. She was not hurting him in the process, she just felt like she was really guilty of not helping him in the first place especially when he knew that she was there that moment…

"I… I didn't know what to do…" She replied quite softly and it tickles Sasuke's ear when she breathed out the words. "No matter how much I wanted to help you, I just couldn't get out behind the tree… I just thought that…"

"…I'll get mad at you for seeing me there?" Little Sasuke continued when Sakura was unable to resume what she has to say.

Sakura knew that he knew what she was going to say anyway, so she nodded. It's true. That's why she ran off quickly and that time Sasuke saw her slowly disappearing from his sight.

"I knew that I wasn't alone in the forest. I ignored that presence but I feel ashamed because someone saw me in… that state."

Then out of nowhere they decided to keep in silence for a while. Sasuke was waiting for her to say something. He knew that Sakura wasn't the type of ignoring people. Her innocent kindness is very visible in her features but she was scared of him – scared that if she went there to help him, he wouldn't appreciate it. She didn't know anything about him, really.

"I hesitated… I'm sorry." She said once again.

Sasuke felt her forehead brushing at the back of his head. He breathed in her rose and candy scent, such sweet fragrance from a sweet creature.

It wasn't his intention to make her feel guilty when she was the person who started the conversation. It was okay from him. Before then, he did not mind the thoughts of all the children around him; from never-ending praise to that of negative responses. Somehow, the moment she opened up that topic to where he finally remembered that he saw her there… he knew and felt that he had to be sensitive to what other people think about him. Not that he usually care, but what if he unconsciously drove away those he liked and loved most?

Sasuke chuckled at some point where something finally dawned at him. Sakura on his back jolted yet again at his sudden actions.

"I'm not a lion that when you tried to help you will end up being hurt by himself." He turned his head to the side to glance at some pink tresses and added, "Besides, why would I attack someone who had a characteristic of that of flower?"

Sakura had her eyebrow raised and then turned to look at the side where Sasuke previously turned his head. Clueless, she asked him.

"Characteristic of a flower?"

Sasuke turned his head to face the path ahead and replied, "Your name is Haruno Sakura right? And you smell like one."

This made little Sakura blush.

* * *

Ino and Nami were done with their task but Nami was not entirely done especially when Sakura hasn't come back yet for the branches. Nami was starting to blame on the poor girl again but Ino decided to stay quiet until she hears Sakura's reason. 

On the other side of the camp, Naruto and the other male student was also worried for Sasuke. Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't the type to make his teammates wait. He's always on the go signal and aware of the time. Naruto also knew that Sasuke knew that without those branches they couldn't start cooking.

"Where is Uchiha? He's keeping us wait!" Their other male member angrily uttered while he walk back and forth in front of Naruto.

Naruto was sitting near the riverbank and engulfed himself into thinking.

"Maybe he entered the woods. I bet he got himself in danger! Let's go tell this to the Chuunins!"

Quickly he stood up and with his other teammate; they raced towards the tent of their Chuunin to report what happened.

Similarly, Sakura's group ran towards the Chuunin's tent to report their already delayed teammate.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the entrance of the woods. They saw the tied twigs and the untied ones. 

"Were you looking for vines to tie your twigs over there?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the arranged twigs near his tied twigs.

"Yeah… But I ended up gripping the snake's tail." She sighed in embarrassment.

But Sasuke found it funny.

So he chuckled once again and walked towards the bundle of branches.

"I have a string here. I'll tie them up for you."

He walked near the bundle of which Sakura collected earlier. He inclined the injured girl at the tree trunk. Taking out the string he reserved for tomorrow's branch-collecting, he quickly wrapped it around at the branches.

"There." He said when he's done.

Sakura gave him a questioning stare and said, "How are we going to carry them all when you're carrying me on your back?"

"When I get you to the camp, I'll go back here and get these two." He said, brushing the imaginary dirt in his hands.

Sakura smiled at him and muttered meekly, "Thank you so much, Uchiha-kun."

He chuckled and said, "You don't have to call me by my family name. Just… Sasuke." He smiled and crouched again with his back towards Sakura. "Hop on."

Finally, Sakura chuckled at the sight. She just discovered the bright side of the little aloof Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

When the children reported their missing teammates, the Chuunins gathered themselves to divide the organizers to find little Uchiha Sasuke and little Haruno Sakura in the woods. They disappeared quickly and left the other Chuunins behind to tell their teammates that they will be fine and those Chuunins will be able to find them. 

Ino already had tears in her eyes when she tugged the sleeves of the female Chuunin.

"Is Sakura gonna be okay?" She asked with slight tremble of voice.

The female Chuunin knelt in front of the little Yamanaka girl and stroke her lemon yellow hair with affection to ease away the child's anxiety.

"Sakura-chan will be back here in a while. She'll be fine."

Ino sniffed and brushed away the tears that already formed at the end of each of her eyes. She looked at the smiling female Chuunin and suddenly felt a single hope in it. She looked at the exit of the camp where the supposedly entrance of the woods is and prayed for Sakura's safe return.

_Sakura-chan…_

"Sensei! Sensei!"

They all turned their heads towards the kid who just got back from collecting twigs. They noticed his shocked and worried expression as they started thinking worst scenarios that suddenly came up in their heads. He rushed towards the Chuunin with all his twigs still latched in his arms.

"There were… there were… there were students in the woods!" He finally said between heavy breathing.

The male Chuunin approached the kid and said, "Yes we already knew. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are reported missing a while ago. We've sent Chuunins to find them."

"They entered the other side of the woods, sir! It had a lot of snakes there!" He yelled that all children gasped in terror.

"Hush now." The Chuunin eased the already frightened student, "they won't be bitten or be eaten alive there."

Another yelling of joy and gladness engulfed the entire camp when they all saw a pair of Chuunins who went out a while ago came back escorting a young girl sitting at the back of the young boy. They got dirt and mud but they still have smiles in their faces. The little pink haired girl smiled shyly while the young boy had to lower his head to hide his already tomato-red face.

Ino and Nami, together with the female Chuunin, rushed towards them and asked if Sakura was okay as seeing she was being nursed by two Chuunins.

"I… just tripped…" Sakura muttered when she was taken away from Sasuke's back.

Now that the little Haruno is away from his back, he stretched backwards to regain the muscle stiffness. He was then mobbed by his other classmates and asked him what happened. Sasuke had to wave them off and said nothing.

"You made us worried sick! You gotta say something!" Naruto and Sasuke's male teammate demanded. Being Uchiha Sasuke, he refused to listen and head back towards the woods.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Asked the Chuunin who quickly went to his front to stop him from going anywhere. After all this young man was reported missing, too. They have to check up on him first.

Sasuke sighed unwarily as he finally used his mouth to reason out, "We left our twigs back there. I'm going back to get it."

The Chuunin in charge of the camp ordered the other Chuunin to help the young Uchiha to get back the twigs while the medics will have to check up on Sakura who still had a sprained ankle.

Finally, their worries snapped away.

* * *

It was a new moon that evening. Stars were shining brightly after the days' exhausting and anxiety-filled activity. The cold river flows endlessly, reflecting the beautiful wonder of the sky. Sitting beside the river was a young kid with raven hair, cutting a piece of branch as if checking the sharpness of his kunai. He had no bonfire beside him for he was relying at the brightness of the moon and the twinkling of the stars. He had left his bed because he could not sleep. Most of the boys in their tent had gone asleep; one of them was Naruto, who was snorting rather loudly so he decided to get some fresh midnight air and let his mind be at peace. 

While he scraped the branch into thin layers, he accidentally got his little thumb, too. Sasuke jerked in pain. It produced blood from his tiny wound and slowly it spurted out of his flesh. He who didn't know yet how to heal a wound quickly sucked his thumb to sip the blood.

"You're old enough to stop thumb-sucking." A little voice came out from the woods.

Sasuke wheeled his head towards the origin of the voice and there he saw little Sakura limping towards his place. He was shocked when said girl suddenly appeared at this godly hour in the same place. Unbeknownst to him, he still had his thumb in his mouth to which Sakura giggled even more.

_Huh?_

Finally recognized what he was doing, he quickly pulled out his thumb and hid it behind him.

"I wasn't thumb-sucking." He defended.

But this made Sakura giggled even more. Sasuke just turned his head away to avoid being embarrassed.

"I was just kidding." Sakura chirped as she limped towards a spot near Sasuke's. She slowly and carefully put herself on the ground and extended her two hands towards Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't get what she was asking so he just gave her questioning look straight to her eyes.

"Your thumb, its wounded let me heal it."

The little Uchiha hesitated for a moment but Sakura's soft smile convinced him that he can trust her with his wound. So he slowly extended the injured hand, particularly the thumb, to Sakura's soft creamy dainty hands. He watched as Sakura took a cloth from her pocket and dipped it on the river. She cleaned the wound and pressed the cloth to stop the bleeding. When she held his thumb with one hand, she took out a band aid and wrapped it around Sasuke's little thumb. Now that she's done, she proudly looked at her small repair.

"There."

Sasuke who had been watching her when she was tending to his wound looked at his thumb. He didn't feel any pain now. He smiled at his little thumb and looked at Sakura.

"Thanks." He said with a small blush creeping to his pale cheeks.

Sakura bowed politely and smiled softly to him while saying; "Let's call it quits."

Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly bent over Sakura so that their foreheads would touch together. Sakura who didn't do anything was as red as Sasuke when they arrived at the camp earlier.

"…Yeah, quits."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **FLUFFINESS! And yes, their little young here. 6-7 years old I guess. Hehehe. Hope you liked it! This is dedicated to my ff friends here! You know who you are! (hugs everybody).


	10. What words can do

**Daydreamer**

**What Words Can Do**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Genre**: Romance

**Rate**: M

**Summary: **People often say the words they didn't really mean to say. Sometimes they ended up hurting the person they like.

**Author's Note**: Just had this idea last night, thinking I haven't updated my one-shot drabbles XD There will be a hint of SaixSakura in here but this is definitely a **SasuSaku** chapter :D Sai and Sakura are just cute to make Sasuke jealous. Mwahahha the evilness! Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura was **furious**. 

Her patient was looking at her, dreading that something bad might happen if she continued being in her condition. Even though her mind was drowning mad from what happened the other day, her hands were concentrating to heal her patient.

Click!

_Oh geez, I forgot._

Sakura looked at her patient straight in the eyes. She knew that her patient felt her killing intent that she didn't mean to reveal. Sighing she completed the task and checked the patient one last time.

"You're okay now. But you have to rest for the day. Tomorrow you can leave." She forced a smile and hastily left the room.

_Ugh, if I'm going to remember **that **I'm going to have headaches._

She stopped midway and shook her head. Still the memory of what made her mad had stuck in her head.

_Keeping grudge won't do any good to me, too._ _It was just…_

Sakura looked at the glass window beside her, excruciatingly remembering the person that provoked her anger.

…_His words._

_(Flashback)_

The Godaime called an ANBU team lead by Uchiha Sasuke for a rescuing mission at Hidden Moon Village. Their client was actually the minister of the village, pleading to save his daughter from an underground army called **Eclipse**. They kidnapped his daughter to threaten him regarding the fall of his regime.

In his team he had Uzumaki Naruto, Sai and a Medic Nin to keep them alive; and the Medic Nin who volunteered was Tsunade's protégé, Haruno Sakura. Naruto was about to protest seeing as their mission would be deadly tough but Sakura could only reason out by saying…

"I have nothing to do anyway. Besides the Medic Nins can handle my duty."

Tsunade mentioned something about her being stubborn and determined in one but in the end she allowed Sakura to enter the game.

They chose a sneak attack to prevent more front liners to harm them but occasionally they would end up having minor injuries. When they reached the upper level they were barricaded by a number of guards resulting to overflowing actions and new damages on their side. Sai got the most injuries while he was standing as a lookout and a front line with Naruto beside him.

After their encounter with the guards, Sasuke ordered them to move forward.

"But Sai was injured. I have to treat his wounds first." Sakura declared with a look of frown towards Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was about to oppose when Naruto suddenly backed her up. Naruto told him that they have to take a break for a while until they're set for the next encounter. They don't know what would happen next, it's best to replenish their stamina before another half of the army attacks them.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." Sai butted in, receiving the team's attention. He smiled and added, "Sasuke-kun's probably in a hurry so we should get going now."

Sakura gave him a grim look and strongly shot back, "With that kind of wound you won't be able to help us later. So sit down and let me help you."

Finalizing her words, Sasuke ushered his team to hide in a storage room where Sakura immediately treated Sai's wounds. The Medic Nin had an obvious anxiety all over her face. She looked at the fresh deep cut on Sai's abdomen. If they had moved ahead he might have fainted during the skirmish.

Being observant he noticed how grimly worried his Sakura was. While she was tending to his wounded side, Sai slowly put his hand on top of her healing hand. Surprised by his action, Sakura looked at him with a "what was that all about" look. The wounded ANBU gave a smile hoping to fade out the worried expression plastered all over her face.

His smile simply connoted that she shouldn't have worried too much because he'll live. It was as if Sakura read what his smile meant; she gave him a returning smile and proceeded to finish her task.

After a short period of break with all of them healed by their expert Medic Nin, Sasuke gave them the signal to move out and find the hostage.

Not long did they reach the chamber area where a few strong guards and the mastermind of the whole scenario greeted them with a threat. If they made a mistake, the minister's daughter will be killed instantly. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones in front line; the crowd didn't know that Sai and Sasuke were hidden elsewhere.

Naruto and Sakura acted like they've been surrounded so when the guards were about to capture them, Sai and Sasuke unleashed their techniques and wiped off half of the guards from behind. Alarmed, the mastermind and some of his men scattered everywhere and thus another round of fighting occurred.

Tajyuu Kage Bunshins made the fight easier. Sai was on his way to get the hostage when a group of elites blocked his way, provoking him to fight. Sasuke took the liberty to take down the leader, who was surprisingly skilled and tough. And for the last member, Sakura helped Sai to get rid of the elites and somehow found a small hope when she saw the hostage wriggling at a corner.

When she got rid of her last opponent she dashed her way towards the daughter and then—

—ALERT! ALERT!

Her team looked at the ceiling while the red light rotated everywhere in the room. The mastermind gave out his laugh telling them that once the hostage was out of her spot they would trigger a bomb. Sai and Naruto looked at Sakura who had clutched her hands upon realizing how stupid of her to just dove and tried to save the hostage.

Sasuke gave a warning look at Sakura but the young woman ignored it, shooting back a glare that told him that she would save the girl no matter what. So without much thinking she launched herself towards the corner and took out the hostage immediately. At the same time the bomb was activated.

Sai warned that the place would explode any minute. Sasuke gave out angry growl and finished off the mastermind. He and Sai quickly got out of the building while Naruto and Sakura helped the girl and escaped efficiently.

Skipping through gratitude and reward, Sasuke's team immediately left Hidden Moon Village to report their successful mission. On the way back however, Sasuke wasn't able to contain his frustrations when he suddenly spoke.

"You could have killed us all from your reckless actions."

Sakura knew he was talking to her however being the patient she was she chose to remain silent.

"Did you know that if the hostage was killed the minister would file a case against us?"

Somehow, something snapped inside Sakura's mind. She felt like she was about to unleash her inner persona to bicker with their jerk captain but before she exploded, Sai and Naruto backed her up.

"Sasuke, that's enough." Naruto started.

Sai added, "We didn't know about the alarm system and we could've probably killed, too if that guy didn't tell us about the bomb."

Their ANBU captain glared not to Naruto but to Sai.

"It's still reckless."

"Sasu—" Naruto tried to butt in but Sakura grew tired of the debate.

"ALRIGHT!"

Sai and Naruto shockingly looked at their teammate. They rarely heard her angry voice especially when it's not during some fight.

"Enough possibilities! The girl was saved what else are you upset about? I took that risk because anytime that moment she would be killed if not by his men it could be us!"

Sasuke had his brow twitched after Sakura's reasoning. Being himself though, his pride didn't want to lose from some verbal fight so he shot back.

"In this team, you will listen to your captain and do your job. Is that hard to understand?"

"It's my job to keep the team AND the hostage alive! Is it a mistake to save the girl?"

Before Sasuke even talked back Sakura quickly disappeared from their formation. Naruto shot a warning look at Sasuke then proceeded to follow their female teammate leaving the team captain and the-half-of-the-reason-why-he-was-mad, Sai.

_(End of Flashback)_

Sakura started walking away from the window until she felt presence following her behind. She knew who it was and decided not to start a topic to debate with so she continued walking until she reached her office.

Purposely leaving the door open, she strode her way to her chair, sat there and laid back. Her right hand reached her right temple to massage it as if it was pulsating in pain.

"Can I talk to you?" A deep voice started.

Sakura didn't have to open her eyes to see who just invaded her privacy. She could easily visualize him and his body inclined on a doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. To annoy him more she just continued rubbing her temple, deliberately ignoring his inquiry.

"I'll take it as a yes." He continued as he entered her office, closing the door behind, actually locking it.

His footsteps slowly echoed to the cement floor as he trudged his way towards her desk. Seeing as he was so close to her only with the desk in between, she decided to open her eyes and look at him. His face was, well, emotionless.

"What do you want?"

"Refer to my first statement."

He noticed her brow twitched from annoyance. Cruel as he was, he had fun watching her annoyed because of him.

"Sasuke, I don't have time to bear with your manners. Please leave." There was a hint of sarcasm and pain in her tone and she really did want to get rid of him. She's still mad at him.

"Will you just give me a minute?" Sasuke insisted.

Snapping a nerve or two, Sakura glared at him. Strongly telling him that she had enough of this and she really didn't want to see him right now. She was still furious at him. She had enough of him talking while she was always listening.

"I've had enough of you talking the whole time, Sasuke. Just leave me alone." She seethed.

Apparently Sakura just snapped a nerve from Sasuke. He smacked his balled fist on her desk, demanding her once again to listen to him. The young Medic Nin just glared back at him but somewhere behind her mind, she was a little scared. Was it really important?

A minute or two passed by yet none of them decided to start a conversation. Sasuke gave out a deep sigh, evidently announcing that he would start talking to her.

"I'm sorry for mocking you. I know it's not right to mock you in front of the team."

"It's still wrong for you to mock me every time." Sakura butted in.

"But it was your mistake when you butt in and eventually giving out orders."

"Safety first, Sasuke. Safety first."

"I know what's good for my team."

"No you don't!" Sakura resorted to yelling seeing as Sasuke won't let be defeated easily.

Sasuke sent her a warning look as he continued, "If I don't then I won't be considered as a captain."

"Being a captain is just a title—"

"—Being nice to everybody lets an open for them to take advantage of you."

Letting his words sink in, Sakura immediately stood up from her seat, looking at him with blood shot eyes.

"Wha-what did you say?"

He just shrugged her query away, since he didn't want to blow up his intentions. He placed his palms on her desk. Little by little he closed their gap by advancing his face near hers. It looks like he was provoking her.

"I don't like it when a man touches my woman."

"Wha—"

His action was unpredictable and powerful. With swiftness of movements he crashed his lips to her already opened ones. Impatiently, he slipped out his tongue, missing her taste after two days of being avoided. Sakura's hands instinctively grasped the back of his hair and pulled him for an intense and passionate kiss.

Shortly, they pulled out from their hot kisses as they stare on each other's eyes. Their heavy breathing reverberated inside the four corners of her room.

"Shit. Sasuke, you were jealous!"

Not long did Sakura's laughter cover up Sasuke's breathing.

**The End**

**Author's Note**: Short and cheesy! Hooray for fluffiness! I'm thinking for a poll but I'll have it later when the time comes :D

**Plug-ins**: **Someone Screaming (Dim Light)** is updated please check it out, also the AU fantasy story entitled as **A Utopian Chronicle**. Lastly, I might add new story once **Behind the Glares** is finished. So stay tuned.


	11. Bite me

**Daydreamer**

**Bite me**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers Applied

**Genre**: Suspense/ Romance/Humor

**Rate**: T

**Summary: **Kids have the most evil ideas for playing pranks. So they deserve a good hit.

**Author's Note**: I thought I should have one-shot Christmas story because Inverted Cross has yet to reach the one I had in mind. I hope this story would give you satisfaction. Enjoy!

--------------------

Sasuke stopped stirring the red sauce when Sakura laughed hysterically. He was pouting at her.

"AHAHAHAHA! You were so stupid, Sasuke-kun! KYAHAHAHA!"

A vein popping. "What was that, you annoying woman?"

Sakura ignored the insult as she continuously gagging at the mentioned topic. It was already considered a history for it happened some Jurassic years ago but Sakura just couldn't forget that incident. Well, who wouldn't be? It was hilarious and when she says so, it means that it's one of those humiliating moments for the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Her laughter filled his apartment. No matter how sweet her voice is, it was still irritating because she was laughing at his embarrassment. Sasuke sighed dejectedly, deciding to simply continue stirring the red sauce for their spaghetti.

"Yeah, whatever. Laugh all you want." He mumbled.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… hahahaha!" Sakura was holding her sides, thankfully trying to calm herself a bit.

Her long laughter was dropped to random chuckles as she grew tired of her amusement from Sasuke's embarrassment. Sakura noticed that Sasuke sighed once again but the next few minutes he did his task to make the spaghetti and its sauce. It was then when Sakura just decided that she must restrain herself. She didn't want to upset him.

"Okay fine I'll shut up." She finally said. She breathed in and out as if recomposing herself.

Sasuke turned to her for a brief moment and then resumed scraping the cheese. "Wipe that look off your face, Sakura. I can see you grinning ear to ear."

True. Sakura was actually biting her lower lip, preventing her grin to spread from one ear to another. Her cheeks were trembling as she covers her mouth. She was near to laughing again.

"I don't know what's so funny about it."

It was Sakura's turn to pout at him. "You don't see its humor because you're the victim of your own fault!" She chuckled. "Do you really think I'd forget about that so easily? It's one of my treasured moments in my entire life!"

A sweat drop trailing down his right temple. "I'm touched."

She looked at him innocently, "Eh?"

When Sasuke turned to her with matching blank expression, Sakura was rather clueless to what he's about to say. "Nothing. You're so naïve."

Defensive as ever, Sakura stood from the couch and yelled back at him. "WHAT?! You're the one who's naïve! I wasn't the one who bites a girl on the neck!"

--------------------

_**Christmas Eve -** Sasuke and Sakura were both **six years old**._

Since Sakura's mom and Sasuke's mom were best friends, they let their children play together. They trust each other to the point that when one of them has to leave their kid behind, they'll ask the other to look after their child. On that Christmas Eve morning, Sakura's parents have to go do a last minute shopping for their dinner. They couldn't bring her because of numerous reported missing children every Christmas season. That has to be expected seeing there are a lot of people going to malls. It was like everybody is outside their house. So they decided to drop off Sakura, their only little pink haired daughter, at the Uchiha manor.

"Thank you, Mikoto-chan for letting Sakura-chan stays here for a while." Sakura's mother spoke as if still embarrassed at the notion. But of course, she knew that Mikoto will be busy preparing for their family dinner as well.

"Don't mention it, Michiko-chan. Just take care. You know how many pickpocket cases there are now."

Michiko, Sakura's mother, gave a curt nod and smiled. She looked at her only daughter who was standing between her and her husband. Sakura noticed the heavy feeling of being stared at, simply looked back at her mother. Her big green eyes were innocently staring back at her mother.

"I'm playing with Sasuke-kun today?" The little pink haired girl asked. Her cute tiny voice reached their ears.

Her father and mother, even Mikoto, smiled at her. Michiko crouched down to level her eyes to her daughter.

"Mommy and Daddy will have to buy things at the market. And there are many bad people out there, so you have to stay here for a while. Be good and don't give your Auntie Mikoto a headache honey."

Little Sakura smiled brightly at her mother. "I won't, I promise!"

"Good girl!" Her mom smiled back at her while she briefly pets her head. After that, she stood up and faced her best friend. "We won't take too long, but knowing the thick crowd in the meat section…"

Mikoto gave out a meek laughter before speaking, "Don't sweat it, Michi-chan! Sakura-chan will be fine here."

Her father decided to ride along, "Michiko sure is a worry-wart isn't she?"

Mikoto chuckled at this, "She definitely didn't change."

After a short laughter, Sakura's parents decided to leave. Mikoto and little Sakura waved back at them before entering the Uchiha manor.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I can't keep an eye on you today. I have major preparations in the kitchen, too. Sasuke-kun may be at Itachi-kun's room."

Sakura beamed a cute yet wide smile at her auntie, "Don't worry auntie, I'll just go around the house to look for him."

Mikoto smiled back and stopped walking when they arrived at the door of the kitchen. "Very well, then. I have to get back to my cooking now. Have fun Sakura-chan!"

"Hai!" Sakura bowed politely before ran off to find Sasuke.

--------------------

Itachi was reading a novel on his bed when little Sasuke dash in his chamber. There was a bright sunny-like smile that can't be wiped off from the little Uchiha's face.

The older brother put down his book and stared at his little brother, "What is it now, shrimp?"

Sasuke jumped on Itachi's bed, wobbling both of them, and drop his knees to talk to his brother. "Hey bro'! Uncle gave me a new Gundam model kit!"

Itachi sighed inwardly. Sasuke was too excited to even open his present on Christmas Eve. But the little brat was even happier when he found out that it was a Gundam model kit. The built-it-yourself model kit has been Sasuke's favorite toy ever since Itachi bought it for him on Sasuke's fifth birthday. Sasuke was so enthusiastic to build the model pieces unfortunately he doesn't have a thing for construction. To Sasuke, building a Gundam would be a complex thing to do.

They all noticed Sasuke's silence for how many days after his birthday. It was Itachi who found out why his kid brother was depressed. Sasuke didn't have any idea how to start. And so, being the older brother he is, he offered his intelligence to help his kid brother assembling all those pieces. They spent the whole hours together just to assemble the Mobile Suit. Itachi could have done it in an hour or less but during the whole process, he needed to make inputs so that Sasuke would understand and know how to assemble everything. It was at that moment when Sasuke feels that it was really fun working with his brother.

Itachi put his hand on his face then drag it all the way down until it stopped at his nose. He knew what's coming next just by looking at the face of his brother.

"I won't be helping you now Sasuke. You do it yourself."

Sasuke scowled at his brother, "But this is really complicated! There are lots of stuffs in this model and I really need your help!"

The hand on his face remained. This kid has been spoiled too much. He should remind himself to teach this brat to be independent in the future. And it would start today. With a long sigh, Itachi finally decided what he'd do. Pulling away his hand from his face, he pushed himself up to sit properly.

"Last time, I assembled it for you."

Sasuke beamed. "Uh huh!"

"I will help you BUT," when Sasuke heard this he was about to whine, "I will only instruct you what to do."

Little Sasuke pushed himself away, sitting on his behind and crossed his arms. He scowled at his brother, thinking it was unfair for his part. Actually, he wanted to watch how his brother works at assembling it. It gave him excitement that any time at that moment it will be assembled. It would look like a Gundam model. But Itachi already gave his condition. He would still be helping him but he won't be assembling it for him.

That was fair actually, since the gift is for him.

Blowing a frustrated breath, Sasuke agreed to his brother's condition. "Fine, just instruct me."

Itachi smiled. At least Sasuke won't be pestering him like any normal children would do. The little kid was willing to take the path of independence. As Sasuke was jumping up and down, telling him how excited he is that minute, he heard light footsteps nearing his room. Then a tiny voice was heard.

"Sasuke-kun? Itachi-nii-san? Are you here?"

Sasuke immediately looked at Itachi's door with a new plastered brightness all over his face. His favorite playmate was here! Actually, Sakura was the only girl buddy that Sasuke has.

"Sakura-chan's here!" Sasuke happily jumped away from Itachi's bed to welcome his best friend.

Sasuke opened the door of the room. As soon as Sakura entered the room, Sasuke excitedly pulled her in.

"Wha'cha doing here Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grinned back at him. "Mom and Dad went to market. They said it's dangerous outside because there are lots of people!"

"They're probably worried that you might get lost in the middle of the crowd." Itachi piped in.

Sakura pouted at him with a defensive statement, "But I know how to get home from there!"

Little Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's defense. In return he teased her. "You're too small that you can get lost anywhere!"

"Mou Sasuke-kun!!"

Itachi smiled a little at their antics. The little pink haired shrimp has been part of the Uchiha household and he's like an older brother to her, too. Whenever their mom's out or doing something important, he would be tasked to keep an eye on Sakura and Sasuke. It doubled his job because naturally he'd take care of his brother, but he didn't mind watching over Sakura. Taking care of the humble little flower was easier than taking care of his spoiled brother.

As Sasuke started telling Sakura about the model kit, Itachi resumed reading his book. When Sakura glanced at his direction, she became very curious. Perhaps it was because she loves reading books, too.

"Itachi-nii-san," She called.

"Hmm?"

"AARRRGH!! Sakura-chan's not listening to me!!" Sasuke whined but was ignored nonetheless.

Sakura climbed on the bed in an effort of reading the title of the material. Itachi stopped reading as he watched the girl staring curiously at the cover page. Sasuke on the other hand was grinding his teeth – unable to accept the fact that he was ignored.

"What are you reading?"

"_Inverted Cross_. It's about vampires and vampire hunters." Itachi calmly explained.

Her big green eyes looked back at his squinty black ones. "What are vampires?"

The older brother closed the book once again. He placed it on his lap as he started explaining the terms he encountered in the book and referred to his researches.

"Vampires are creatures who suck blood to survive. Vampires are said to be bats but according to myths and in this book, vampires are dead humans."

It seemed like Sasuke has taken interest at the topic for he also climbed on the bed and sat beside Sakura. He even threw a question. "What do they look like, brother?"

"Basically they look like humans, too. Difference is they have much paler and colder skin. They have fangs like this." Itachi positioned his index fingers at each side of his lips for emphasis. "Their nails are longer and sharper. And when you look into their eyes, there is no life. It's practically soulless."

While the older brother was describing the vampires, Sakura immediately clutched at Sasuke's sleeve. She doesn't like the concept of dead humans coming into life and sucking blood to survive. It scared her. Now she wondered if such creatures exist.

"I-Itachi-nii-san…" Her voice started to tremble. "Are… do… do they exist?"

Itachi was itching to smirk but he maintained his neutral features and looked directly at Sakura's eyes. He even glanced at Sasuke who was but having cold sweat crawling down his face. Kids - their innocence, no matter how cute, is actually their weakness.

"I don't know." His voice was serious, so as his eyes that squint towards Sakura. "But you should be careful…"

Sasuke gulped nervously. Sakura pulled herself towards Sasuke.

Itachi continued, "Protect your neck."

Instantaneously, Sakura and Sasuke's free hand reached their necks.

"Because vampires… suck blood… on people's NECK!" He growled the last part, frightening the little children in front of him.

"WAAAAAHHH!!!"

Sakura pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace while Sasuke covered his face. They both screamed loudly. Next thing they knew, Mikoto crashed in alarm after hearing the kids screaming for dear life.

"What happened?!"

--------------------

It was lunch time when all the kids where gathered at the low table to have their meal. Mikoto was not very pleased at what happened earlier. She told Itachi not to cause that kind of commotion ever again.

"I thought I'll have a heart attack." She said, placing the last servings at the table.

Mikoto looked at the two little kids. Their heads were hung low and their hands are on their lap. They have apologized a minute ago, so as Itachi who was laughing all the time.

They ate in silence, until Sasuke piped up another topic to which interested Sakura. Itachi was listening and he sometimes drops comments to embarrass Sasuke. Mikoto's anger soon ebbed away as she laughed at certain occasion when Sasuke was being humiliated by his brother.

--------------------

"Itachi-kun," Mikoto called as Itachi looked back at her. "I'll be going off to give this to your father. Your auntie also called me so it might take a long while."

"Aa."

"I'll leave the kids with you, okay?" Her husband's lunch was on her hand already after she put on her coat. She turned around to face him. "And don't do that trick again, you hear me?"

Itachi let out a small chuckle before nodding. "Yes, mother."

"Take care and watch the kids for me, okay?"

And she went out quickly.

--------------------

Sasuke got up from his afternoon nap. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to get away from dizziness. With a long yawn, he lazily looked at his surroundings: peaceful and quiet.

_Where is Bro?_

His eyes landed next to the person lying beside him. Her tiny hands curled beside her lips. Her legs were also curled up due to cold wind. He remembered covering both of them with a thick blanket only to realize that because of his continuous moving, he grabbed the entire blanket.

_Whoops…_

He quickly pulled the blanket away from him then put it carefully to Sakura. "Sorry for taking the entire blanket, Sakura-chan…" He whispered then got up to search for his brother.

Sasuke's tiny footsteps echoed through the corridor. He went to the kitchen only to realize that their mother was gone. After drinking a glass of water, he instantly made towards his brother's room. During the walk, he noted that the entire manor was serene. The winter breeze occasionally passing by and the snow outside were gleaming in white. Arriving at his brother's quarters, he was guessing what his brother was doing. The room seemed quiet. Could he be taking a nap, too?

"Bro, are you in there?" He knocked thrice and asked.

"Aa."

As little Sasuke opened the door, he looked at his brother who was sitting yet again on his bed while reading the book. "Where's mother?"

Itachi flipped a page. "She brought the lunch for father. She'll be gone for a long while."

"So there's only the three of us here?"

Itachi's eyes moved towards the next page. "Yes."

Sasuke felt bored at his current situation. He won't be able to drag his brother to assemble the Gundam model kit nor can he drag Sakura to play with him, seeing as the girl was silently sleeping on his bed. He wanted to enjoy this day, especially because it's Christmas Eve and Sakura-chan's at home… Wait a second…

_It's just the three of us…_

An evil grin etched on his face. "Hey Bro, can I ask you a favor?"

--------------------

Sakura stirred in her sleep. But because a sudden chill entered her system, she immediately woke up from her slumber. She looked around her surroundings, noting that she was still in Uchiha manor, and noticed that Sasuke wasn't beside her.

"Where is Sasuke-kun…?"

She climbed out of Sasuke's giant bed and out of his room. Suddenly, the entire place gave her the chills. Her right fist came towards her chest while the other was touching the walls of the manor. She didn't like this feeling. She felt she's alone and there's an incoming danger close by.

"Sasuke-kun?"

No answer.

"Itachi-nii-san?"

No answer.

"Auntie Mikoto?"

No reply.

_Where is everybody?_

Little Sakura gulped down nervously. She didn't like this. Why would they leave her alone in this manor? She just had her afternoon nap and now everybody's gone. But most of all, she's scared. She didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice trembled. "Itachi-nii-san?" Her eyes were forming tears already. "Auntie Mikoto?"

BLAG!

Sakura gasped, immediately stopping her futile calls. Her green eyes were widened as she searches to where the sound came from. The other hand that was feeling the wall flew towards her chest, covering the right fist that was in place. She even bit her lips, probably trying to stop its tremble.

BLAG!

Upon another sound of impact, Sakura's legs gave way and dropped towards the floor. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid of what she might see anywhere in the manor.

_I'm so scared… Scared… Sasuke-kun…! Itachi-nii-san…! Where are you?!_

Sakura pushed herself up from the floor. She ran away from the corridor only to arrive at the living room. Upon arrival she felt her heart stopped. The sudden cold dripped her physical form. Her once warm blood now ran in icy cold tension. Her breath caught into a choke. Eyes still.

There were two still bodies lying on the floor. One was small the other was slightly big. Her heart boomed in her ears. She never felt this frightened in her entire life. She courageously stepped forward to identify the bodies.

Step. Step. Stop.

Upon close observation, despite being horrified, Sakura finally identified the bodies. They were Sasuke and Itachi.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! ITACHI-NII-SAN!"

She momentarily forgot her fear as she dived towards the two motionless bodies. Sakura started pushing Itachi.

"Itachi-nii-san, please wake up!!" Then she crawled towards Sasuke and did the same. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, wake up!! Talk to me!!"

Out of nowhere, the living room lights turned off. Sakura gasped frighteningly then lunged herself to Sasuke in a tight embrace.

"I'm scared…! Sasuke-kun, wake up please!"

There was a pair of light footsteps entering the room and since the lights went off, Sakura closed her eyes in fear. She stopped trying to wake up Sasuke but her arms were still around him. Soon, the footsteps stopped and Sakura could feel that the intruder is inside the room – staring at her.

"Oh, there's still another one here."

Sakura was close to whimpering in fear but she chose not to utter anything nor breathe out. Instead she buried her face between Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

"I can smell your blood, little pretty one."

Sakura was trembling again but she held Sasuke's body, tightening the embrace.

"There's nobody home now but us, little one."

The little girl fought back tears and defended herself. "You're wrong!!"

"Oh hoho. Such feisty response…" The deep voice chuckled. "If you don't believe me, then check that boy's neck."

Sakura did what she was told. With trembling hands, Sakura reached for Sasuke's neck to feel his skin. For a moment it was just normal but when her fingers landed on something… two holes perhaps, she stopped touching him.

"You know how he got those holes?"

Sakura stared frighteningly at the space in front of her, her tiny fingers still on Sasuke's neck. She was trying to sense the location of the intruder but she just couldn't. The intruder's voice came in again.

"I sucked his blood, little one. I feed on human blood."

She gasped then looked at the unmoving Sasuke in her arms. If that man sucked his blood and Sasuke's not moving… he's…

_He's a vampire!!_

Soon the intruder's laughter rang in the room. His cold vicious laughter sent chills down her spine. And she felt more scared than ever through the realization that vampires do exist.

"Now, now, little one… it seems like you've yet to know what's going to happen next."

Sakura was crying now and perhaps at this moment, her senses were dropping low. She was even unable to feel that there was a movement from the body she was embracing. The vampire intruder went on.

"Did you not know that I can convert humans into vampires upon blood transfusion?"

The little one doesn't care anymore. No matter what she learned from him does not matter anymore. Itachi and Sasuke were both dead and she's the only one left at home. Surprisingly though, she realized that Sasuke was moving from her embrace.

"Sasuke-kun…?" No response.

The next thing happened instantly shocked her to no end. Sasuke's hands shot towards her shoulders as if keeping her in place. With his head still stooping, Sakura didn't know if Sasuke was indeed alive or…being manipulated.

"Sa…Sakura-chan…"

Her breathing ensued after hearing Sasuke spoke. It was a miracle that he survived and Itachi was still unconscious. Apparently, the information that the vampire just revealed previously didn't register in her mind.

"Sasuke-kun…? Sasuke-kun you're alive!"

Sasuke slowly looked up to Sakura's face. Fear was clearly written all over her expression, but upon looking at him, her face lit up. Maybe knowing that somebody was alive had calmed her down.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Yes… Sakura-chan… I'm alive… but…" His grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Sasuke-kun you're hurting me!"

Sasuke didn't listen. "I WANT YOUR BLOOD!"

Sakura gasped.

With a speed Sakura didn't know that Sasuke possessed, she was unable to shield her neck from an incoming assault. Sasuke's fangs dug in her flesh. When he bit her, she screamed. She even tried to thrash away from Sasuke, but Sasuke's hold was too strong. She cried endlessly and punched his shoulders away still Sasuke continued chewing her neck.

"LET ME GO SASUKE!! LET ME GO!!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Out of the blue, the lights went on again. Then a familiar voice echoed in the living room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Sasuke's chewing came into stop. The supposed to be eerie aura coming from the intruder/vampire disappeared. And Sakura's yelling hasn't stopped.

"HE'S DRINKING MY BLOOD!! WAAH SASUKE LET GO!! LET GO!!

But because Sasuke has stopped chewing her neck, she took it as a chance to gather Chakra to her fist and punch the living day lights out from Uchiha Sasuke. The other two people watched Sasuke flew off from the living room and landed, face first, on the snow.

"I want your explanation, Itachi!"

Sakura's head shot up when she heard her auntie's voice. She spun around only to see the still body of Uchiha Itachi disappeared with a poof sound (a clone) as well as the intruder/vampire changed with a poof sound. Her auntie's raged aura filled the area.

"It was Sasuke's idea." Itachi confessed.

--------------------

At present time, a short pink haired young woman, now eighteen, set the dinner table with plates, forks, spoons and knives. She was chuckling all the while that her partner was growling at the kitchen as he prepares the pasta.

"You should be thankful that it was Christmas Eve or your punishment could have been more dreaded." Sakura said when she looked over her shoulder.

"Your punch was more painful than being grounded." Sakura laughed again. "Yeah, very funny. I even have to bear that black eye for a week."

"HA!" She pointed a finger on him. "It was your idea anyway! Scaring the hell out of me! That wasn't funny either!" Then she crossed her arms while nodding. "You deserve that Chakra-filled punch."

Sasuke set the plate with spaghetti on the table. He examined Sakura's table setting then inwardly complimented her creativity. He moved towards the kitchen again to get the other food.

"I just realized though," Sakura's sweet voice chimed in as she followed him towards the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Why were you chewing my neck?"

By then, it was Sasuke's turn to chuckle. "I have no fangs and I really don't want to bite you hard so I just chew your skin."

Sakura immediately commented. "Ewww, I even remember feeling the traces of your saliva on my neck."

To which Sasuke made a face, "'Eww' your face."

After Sakura's charming laughter, she walked towards him and embraced him as soon he put down the dressing for the salad. She buried her face on his neck and shoulder, inhaling his familiar smell that drifts her to comfort. Sasuke returned the embrace. He kissed her forehead, the side of her head, her closed eyes, her cheek and then her neck.

"Hmm… you smell like strawberries." Then he bit her.

"AAAAHH SASUKE-KUN!!"

**The End**

**Author's Note**: I love Itachi here... hehehe. _MERRY CHRISTMAS_!!

_Inverted Cross_ – SHAMELESS PLUG-IN (rofl)


	12. When you're gone

**Daydreamer**

**When you're gone**

_Ayane Selznick_

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Rate**: T

**Summary: **He's leaving and it's all because of her. Problem is she's the last one to find out.

**Author's Note**: I've been thinking of SasuSaku and RyoSaku (POT) when I heard and saw the lyrics of When you're gone (Avril Lavigne). This is set in AU.

Please **Read** and **Review**!

_**BoldItalics**__ – Lyrics_

--------------------

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie**_

_**Is made up on your side**_

They've been longtime best friends. People sometimes see them as siblings. The brother always protected his sister while the sister always took care of her brother. But they weren't biologically nor bound by blood. They're just friends— best of friends.

Their relationship somehow survived despite the boy's hidden affection for the girl. He loved her more than a friend but the girl always looked at somebody else. She only went to him when she's heartbroken, when something wrong came up or when she needed his help most.

One day, during the time in their college, the boy found out that the girl he loved most became his friend's girlfriend. It was one of the times that the boy blamed the girl's simplicity and carelessness. She easily falls in love to whoever gave much attention to her. And the only person she didn't fall in love to was… to that him… who risked everything to give everything to her.

The boy locked himself up in his dark room. He threw his things on the floor and sprawled on his bed. His hands found his sheets and it curled into fist. It was painful to always learn that she never belonged to him. That she always belonged to someone else. He risked his life everyday for her and yet he was rewarded with just a bunch of "thank you" and "I'm glad you were there." He wanted to hear something like "I love you". It doesn't matter if it sounded selfish.

They fought about that issue after class, in an isolated area in their campus. They were raising voices at each other, defending themselves and their beliefs… but mostly their hearts. They were both in pain and they try to fend off that feeling by yelling at each other with hurtful words. But it only added holes in their hearts.

The girl told him how she'd always want to settle things on her own but whenever the boy finds out about it, he'd definitely come and save the day just like a super hero. She told the boy that she couldn't be spoiled forever and it pained because it's a proof that he never believed in her strength. The boy defended himself and told her that he did those things because he was trying to prevent a bad outcome where she'd always come to him to cry on to and he's just getting tired of it.

He met a heavy slap across his cheek from her. He never thought when those words flew out of his mouth… he never meant to say it even. But the damages were done and she started crying. His words were painful. But it was even more painful to watch the girl he always protected to cry because of him. His heart ached. He just hurt her.

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

She ran away but he could still hear her sobs as she left. How he wished he could turn back time and stop himself from telling hurtful words… he really wished it would happen. But their bonds snapped because of his words and her immature decisions. He always forgave her childish behavior.

In fact, he missed the times they spent their days together. When they were children, they used to go out on streets and ran like little idiots they always were. They even call out their playmates to play with them but they'd surely end up in one team on her demand. They wouldn't notice the time and then out of nowhere her mom would look for her. It was his job to walk her home so her mother wouldn't worry too much.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you**_

Back then, she was childishly animated. Her face and actions freely expressed what she feels. Even if he closed his eyes he could decipher what she'd do next. She wasn't entirely easily read, only he could do that. But he wasn't entirely proud of it, because no matter how much he knew what she'd do, he still couldn't understand her.

--------------------

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do**_

_**Reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left**_

_**They lie on the floor **_

_**And they smell just like you**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

The girl threw herself on her bed. She had been tired throughout the day. After having a verbal fight with her best friend, she had a fight with her boyfriend. They broke up afterwards because she couldn't stay longer with someone who couldn't understand her.

That's right.

All she wanted to have is someone to understand her. She always believed that no one could, even those she called parents. But there's always somebody who would beat her beliefs; someone who always showed when she needed him most. But she was fed up with all that knight-in-shining armor tactics. Besides, wasn't he just her best friend?

She noticed that after high school he became serious. Her issues were just the same, only this time, it became matured. Her problems worsened but all thanks to him, everything was solved. Apart from her problems, she would feel the weight of his longing stares, his meaningful words and most of all, his warmth, which he could only share, whenever they're alone to have "best friend talks."

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

It felt like her world was already perfect every time he's there but she must admit that even when he's nowhere in sight, she would terribly be worried. She was afraid that anybody would find out her feelings for him. And she was even more afraid of their strong relationship that might fall down because of her. She was just afraid, so she built walls.

She created hindrance.

She loved someone else.

--------------------

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

That one fateful day, she, **Haruno Sakura**, received shocking news from Naruto.

**Uchiha Sasuke**, her longest best friend, will leave Japan in an hour.

Sakura couldn't point what kind of emotions emerging from her. She even became deaf for a moment despite Naruto's worried calls. She didn't understand why Sasuke would leave just like that.

_There's no reason for him to leave_, she thought.

She even thought that he'd gone really far if his reason was her boyfriend. Sakura didn't like the idea of him getting jealous because of her boyfriend. She wanted to believe that he do those things because he's Sakura's best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

But the emotions in her heart burst out like raging fire. Why does she felt this depression all of a sudden?

"Sakura? Hello?" Naruto was still on the phone.

"Naruto. Where's he now?"

"Of course he's in the airport."

"Pick me up."

Then she hung up.

--------------------

_**We were made for each other **_

_**Out here forever **_

_**I know we were **_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**_

_**Yeah**_

Uchiha Sasuke stood by the huge glass window with his things beside him. Last night, he had a talk with his brother who was residing overseas for family business. He told his brother, Itachi, that he needed to be somewhere to clear his mind. Sasuke confessed that he's messed up and he needed Itachi's help. Truly, Sasuke never wanted to ask help from his brother because Itachi never asked his help. Not even once. He felt his pride diminish even for just call. But Itachi was kind. He told Sasuke that he could come by anytime he wants.

But Itachi was just too surprise when he heard Sasuke telling him that he'd leave Japan tomorrow. Itachi knew exactly why Sasuke acted the way he was. He didn't mention though because he knows his little brother's temper.

As Sasuke looked at his watch, an hour left before his flight, he thought of her.

He loved her. He knew but he was just too scared to tell her. Her constant longing for partner breaks his heart and it always made him think that it'd cause her a lot of trouble when he confessed. So he acted like a good best friend he always was and told himself to be satisfied when they got the chance to be alone.

He'd done anything all for her sake, all to get his love reciprocated but nothing happened. She stayed the same.

Sasuke thought why he was even in love with her in the first place or why he even chose to be devoted for her. He wanted to clear everything when he's finally out in Japan.

But, the thought of leaving everything behind…

…of leaving her behind…

It kills him.

--------------------

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the airport.

Sakura started searching for him. He was going to Europe - to his brother. Her heart was racing. She was praying to all the Gods that she could make it in time. She wanted to tell him so badly, she wanted to stop him.

She wanted…

She wanted…

"Sasuke… Sasuke… where are you?"

As much as she wanted to scream she tried to control herself. It was already embarrassing for her to be looking around in the airport with her panicked state and her tear-stricken eyes. She continued looking until she reached the station where his flight should be waiting.

There she finally saw him walking towards the flight attendant to give his plane ticket.

"SASUKE!!"

Sasuke became frigid.

Sakura was relieved to get his attention and was even more pleased to have stayed for few minutes. She grabbed all the courage she could as she started walking towards him.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't look back when he spoke, "What do you want?"

Her lips quivered. "I want you so stay."

A pause. Then he shook his head.

Tears cascaded her cheeks. "Why?"

He never responded.

The flight attendant wanted to intervene but she chose not to. The girl seemed so many things to say.

Sakura slowly closed their distance. "If you're leaving because of me, then please, I beg you… don't do it."

He felt he needed an outburst. Her line of thought was foolish. But all he did was turn around and glared at her. "You've hurt me too much."

Her eyes widened.

Sasuke continued, "I'm tired of waiting, Sakura. I'm tired of everything you do. I've always… I…" He ought not to say what he wanted to say.

"What Sasuke?" Her voice trembled. "You've always what?" She bit her lip. "I regretted all the things I've done till now Sasuke. But I would never regret when I came here to stop you."

He was silent.

"And I will be bold to tell you that I was afraid to let you know what I've truly felt for you."

"…"

"Sasuke, I love you."

It was the longest minute of her life when she waited Sasuke to tell her something in return. She really wanted to stop him to go away… away from her, because he meant a lot for her. She had confessed, he knew, but all the things she did back then… it would need a lengthy explanation.

Sakura could no longer stop her tears and her wobbling knees until she fell on the floor.

She felt defeated.

She felt torn.

Until—

Sakura could hear his footsteps moving - more like coming closer – until he was standing tall at her.

"Oi."

She looked up to him.

"You really are annoying."

**THE END**


End file.
